


GoingToTheTardis's Prompt Fic Collection Vol. 1

by goingtothetardis



Series: Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Bananas, Book: The Little Prince, Cake, Christmas songs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode AU: s02e12 Army of Ghosts, Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Icing, Implications of physical abuse, Introspection, JOURNAL ENTRY, Midnight Picnic, Naked adventures, Oral Sex, PWP, Partial Nudity, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance, S'mores, Sexual Tension, Song fic, Suggestive non con elements, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Universe Alteration, fixit, secret relationship au, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated ficlets/drabbles written from tumblr prompts.</p><p>(I'm adding smutty prompts to this as well, but I'll label that particular chapter ADULT if it falls into the NSFW category.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything I Need Is Right Here (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes to a realization after Bad Wolf Bay II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Captaingrahamcr who requested "Subtle kindnesses" and Tentoo/Rose.
> 
> Unbeta’d.

Rose walked down the aisle of the zeppelin, chewing her lip anxiously as thoughts flitted chaotically around her mind. Although the last forty-eight hours hadn’t gone as planned (and really, when did they ever when the Doctor was involved), she'd finally, _finally_ found her Doctor, and now? Now there were two of them, an impossibility she’d never imagined. 

One of those Doctors currently sat three rows down from where she'd stubbornly sat next to Jackie after boarding the aircraft. This Doctor, the one they hadn’t expected, was here in this universe with her. “ _One heart, one life, same memories, same everything_ ,” they'd said, as if that made it any easier. And the Doctor she’d repeatedly thrown herself across the walls of the universe for was gone without even a goodbye and had left nothing in his wake but the shifting imprint of the TARDIS in the sand. 

She stopped and looked at Jackie dozing to her right before a movement from the Doctor shifted her gaze in his direction. He reached up and pulled at his hair, a telltale sign of anxiousness and discomfort. Rose’s heart sank when she realized she’d barely looked at him since the beach, since dropping his hand and running after the TARDIS, and she knew he probably felt just as rejected and conflicted about the situation as she did.

Walking the last few steps to the Doctor’s row of seats, she slipped into the seat next to him and gave him a hesitant smile before threading her fingers through his and giving his hand a tight squeeze. “Hello,” she said.

His tense posture immediately relaxed at her touch, and he mirrored her smile before replying. “Hello.”

They stared at each other a moment before Rose continued. “Look, Doctor, we need to talk, about everything, yeah? But not right now. Everything's really confusing and not what I expected or wanted, really.” Rose refused to let his hand go when he tried to pull away at her words. “But what I do know is that the daft alien I've missed, the hand I reached for over and over again but never found the last four years, is right here, and I'm not gonna let the things I don't know or understand keep me away anymore. Okay?”

The Doctor squeezed her hand in response and whispered, so softly she almost didn't hear it, “Thank you.”


	2. Solution to Everything (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds a way to comfort Rose without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Drunkenavocados on tumblr -- Nine/Rose and "Subtle kindness"
> 
> Unbeta'd

The Doctor pushed open the French doors to the library with his foot, and his hearts clenched when he saw Rose curled in a tiny ball on the sofa, her soft, shuddering sobs audible to him from across the room. He walked to the sofa and sat down after placing two steaming mugs of tea on the table in front of him. 

Reaching over to Rose, he gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Rose,” he tried, but she didn’t acknowledge him. “Rose, look at me, please.”

Finally, with a long ragged sigh, Rose adjusted her position and looked his way. Her face was red and blotchy, and a few stray tears continued to trail down her cheeks. Oh, he was no good with the domestics after an emotionally trying adventure, especially one that had been his fault. Feeling that an apology wasn’t quite appropriate in the moment, he simply reached for the tea and passed it to Rose, who took it gratefully, the relief in her eyes obvious when it was clear the Doctor did not intend to start a conversation. 

“Tea’s the solution to everything, Mum says,” murmured Rose over her mug, before leaning into the Doctor’s side. He sighed in relief, and they sat quietly together, drinking their tea.


	3. Almost Lost (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose almost gets sucked into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back as a tumblr prompt for Badwolfgirl01 -- she prompted "I almost lost you" with Ten/Rose and post-Doomsday. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, the Doctor ran to Rose’s crumpled form at the base of the wall. His hearts had almost stopped as he’d watched Rose flying through the air toward the void, arms outstretched for his and eyes screaming with terror.

But then, just as Rose’s body was mere seconds from being consumed by the void, the breach had closed, and her body had hit the wall with a sickening thud. 

The Doctor reached Rose’s body, and he pulled her into his arms, clutching her desperately to his chest. “Rose, Rose,” he chanted her name as buried his face in her neck. A sob tried to force its way to the surface. “I almost lost you, Rose.”

“Doctor,” Rose mumbled, stirring gently against him, and he sighed with relief. “Doctor, is it closed? I thought… I thought I was gonna get sucked in.”


	4. Welcome Home (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose reveals something significant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsonlythesoaps on tumblr prompted: Coming home, which was inspired by my URL, goingtotheTARDIS, as that is their home. :) 
> 
> I chose Nine, because I thought it would be lovely to consider his reaction when Rose called the TARDIS home for the first time. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose shot past the Doctor into the TARDIS, seconds before he slammed the door in the face of a rather put out Uurion, a dinosaur-like creature who’d been intent on eating them for lunch. They’d only just made it back to the TARDIS on time. 

The Doctor walked up the ramp and couldn’t help but smile at Rose who lay on the jumpseat, gasping for breath through hysterical giggles. As she continued to laugh behind him, the Doctor worked the console to send them into the vortex and away from hungry dinosaurs. Finally, he turned to face his companion and leaned casually against the console. 

Rose sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Smirking at the Doctor, she patted the jumpseat affectionately. “S’good to be home. I don’t fancy being some dinosaur’s lunch.”

 _Home._ She’d called the TARDIS home. The Doctor gaped at Rose, the snarky reply at the tip of his tongue forgotten in his shock.

“What?” Rose’s face scrunched up in confusion at his reaction, and it didn’t take long for her to recall the words she’d just spoken and understand their significance. “Doctor, you gave me a key to your ship. An’ I live here now, with you, not in London with Mum. The TARDIS is my home.” She waved her arms around in a wide arc to emphasize her point.

The Doctor was helpless to ignore the way his hearts warmed at her words. “Well then, Rose Tyler. Welcome home.”


	5. I Couldn't Help But Notice (Eight x Rose AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is upset about another uni rejection letter and gets some unexpected comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imdefinitelyamadgirlwithoutalife on tumblr sent me a drabble prompt for "tears" and an Eight/Rose AU. Initially I wasn't going to write that pairing, but I had an idea and it just came to me. So I hope I made it work. This is my first time writing Eight and Rose in any capacity, so please be gentle if I didn't get "them" quite right. :) 
> 
> Again, this is pretty much an Eight/Rose Coffee Shop AU. And I'm an American, so if I messed up something with British uni terminology, please forgive me. :) I tried to look it up and get terms correct, but I may be wrong.
> 
> Thanks to Perfectlyrose for the read through!!

Rose sat in the back corner booth and angrily swiped at several more unwelcome tears as they trickled down her cheeks. Another _fucking_ rejection letter. Maybe she should just marry Mickey and work at Henrick’s for the rest of her life, just like everyone expected.

She started, broken out of her reverie, when a smooth, posh voice interrupted her thoughts. “Excuse me, miss, is everything alright?”

Rose looked up and blushed when she saw a handsome bloke with gorgeous, curly hair and stoney-blue eyes standing in front of her table, casually offering her a few napkins. Gratefully taking the napkins and patting her eyes dry, she mumbled a reply. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

The man sat down opposite her, and Rose swallowed down a spark of irritation. She just wanted to sulk in misery for a while.

“Are you sure? It certainly doesn’t look like everything is fine,” the man pressed. He then shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I must seem terribly rude. It’s just, I’ve been sitting on the other side of the shop, and I couldn’t help but notice how upset you got after reading that letter. If you’d like me to leave you alone, I will, but if you’d like to talk, I’m happy to listen. My name is John, John Foreman. I promise I’m not a creepy stalker.”

Rose studied John for a moment, feeling strangely at ease with his polite curiosity, and with a sigh, she shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, alright. I’m Rose Tyler, and I just got another _bloody_ rejection letter to study art. I might as well give up and do whatever one expects me to do with my life. Get married, live in the estates, have a bunch of bratty kids, eat beans on toast. Do nothing and go nowhere, the usual.”

John narrowed his eyes at Rose, deep in thought, and took a long sip of his coffee. Rose shifted awkwardly at the uncomfortable silence and fiddled restlessly with the letter on the the table.

“Yeah, all those kids will definitely put a damper on your social life.” He winked, and Rose tried to hide a grin and ignore the way her heart fluttered at his smile. “In all seriousness, though, you, Rose Tyler, should _never_ give up. I think it’s fantastic you want to study art, that you have dreams for your life. Where have you applied?”

Rose rattled off the embarrassingly long list of both private and public universities, feeling like more of a failure in front of this bloke who so clearly had received that education she so desperately dreamed of.

John leaned forward over the table with a smile. “Hmm, I think I can help you, Rose.”

“What, are you here to tell me you’re the Oxford University president?” Rose grumbled sarcastically. She paled. “Oh god, you’re not, are you?”

John laughed. “Nope, but I can offer you some help with the application process. I’m a PhD candidate in astrophysics, _studying_ at Oxford, actually,” he grinned. “I’m in London for a conference. But during my undergraduate program, I worked in the admissions office and learned a trick or two about what a good application looks like,” John offered.

Rose sat up straighter and gave John a wide smile, tongue dancing at the corner of her mouth, then smirked at the slightly dazed look on his face. “Yeah? That’d be _brilliant_ , John.” She looked at her watch and frowned. “I have to get to work now, but I pick up a coffee here every day around this time. Can you meet me here tomorrow? I’ll bring some of my applications.”

John nodded and pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket. He scribbled his mobile number on it and slid the paper across the table. “Sounds wonderful. In case something changes, this is my mobile number.”

Rose gathered her things and shoved his number in her pocket. “It’s a date,” she started, blushing furiously when her words registered. “Ah, I mean, I’ll just-- I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Blimey, John probably thought she was a fumbling juvenile. She caught herself before stepping away from the table. “Oh, and John? Thanks.”

As she walked to the door, Rose tried and failed to push away the sudden churn of nerves in her stomach.

She’d always had a thing for nice blokes with curly hair.

**+++++**

John watched as Rose hurried out of the coffee shop. Well, that had been... Unexpected. He really hadn’t intended to approach Rose, but before he really knew what happened, he was standing at her table basically asking her to explain the reason for her tears.

He shook his head at his uncharacteristic behavior and tried to tamp down the flare of excitement he felt to see Rose and (hopefully) her beautiful smile again the next day.

Oh dear, was it really a _date_?


	6. In the Pain (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loses Rose during the events of Doomsday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AimToAllonsy on tumblr prompted a song fic drabble with Ten x Rose: Lifehouse's Broken - "I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing/With a broken heart that's still beating/In the pain there is healing/In your name I find meaning"
> 
> I altered the events of Doomsday just slightly to better fit the idea that they have a bond before Rose ends up in Pete's World. 
> 
> I'm too impatient to wait for July's Doomsday Month, so I'll post this here on the eve of a Doomsday Tuesday. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Doomsday angst is its own special brand of hell. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. (4 x 100 words)

_I’m falling apart, I’m barely breathing_

Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second, and then she’s gone, taken across the void to a universe he can no longer reach, saved but still… gone. He knows the exact moment the breach seals completely when their bond burns red hot before shattering, sending a searing pain through his mind as fragments scatter chaotically. An agonizing scream from rips his throat, and he falls to the ground, gasping for breath, his body scrambling to find some sort of functional equilibrium. A bond like theirs is never supposed to break; it is permanent and forever. Until it’s not.

_With a broken heart that’s still beating_

Days pass into weeks, weeks into months; time flows as it does, relentless and unwavering. And still he exists; exists and only just. His hearts and mind are broken beyond repair, empty and dull, the searing pain reduced only to an incessant throb inside the telepathic comfort of the TARDIS. Beyond reason, a few ragged strands of the bond still linger, and they seek persistently for their bondmate, seek but never find. The beats of his hearts are steady and sure, the steadfast rhythm somehow of some comfort as he searches for a way to the other side. To _her_.

_In the pain there is healing_

They say their lonely goodbyes on a desolate beach; he can almost, _almost_ taste the salty air, feel the bitter wind, touch her trembling form… catch the tears she cries. For him. For them. For what is now lost. Time runs on, and he loses his last chance to say it. Before the weight of regret presses him into darkness, a fiery redhead interrupts his angst, bosses him around, forces him outside, to live. He tries it again– the travelling, the companions, and slowly the empty chasms in his hearts begin to heal. It happened before, maybe it can again.

_In your name I find meaning_

He doesn’t do it for the sake of universe, though. Nor for himself. He does it for her. The running, the saving, the exploration: all of it. She will never be just a memory; she’s a part of him, always. People force their way into his life, into his hearts, despite his unsuccessful attempts to keep them out. They’re right, he knows, all of them. Because he does need someone, friends to remind him who he is and how a doctor heals. But never does he forget the name that keeps him fighting, the name that gives life meaning. _Rose_. 


	7. To Share or Not to Share (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice cream shop bans the Doctor and Rose for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, this is a prompt from tennantaddict on tumblr who prompted: "sharing a drink"
> 
> This is ridiculous fluff. Enjoy.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor bounds over to the table with a wide grin and sets the tall, overflowing glass down with a loud thunk. 

“A Villengardian banana creme milkshake, Rose!” He announces proudly. “The best milkshake in the galaxy. And that’s saying something.”

“Oi! Rude, you are!” Rose glares at the Doctor. “Where’s mine?”

“Oh, well…” The Doctor produces two long straws from his coat. “Here you go.” He passes one to Rose and twists the paper at the end of his before blowing the paper cover off the straw toward Rose. It hits her in the forehead, and he lets out a satisfied chuckle before sticking his straw into the milkshake and taking an enthusiastic draw of the drink. 

“What, we’re sharing?” Rose asks with an eyeroll as she bats the wrapper away. The tips of the Doctor’s ears turn pink. “Doctor?”

‘Um… Yeah?” His cheeks flush, and Rose gives him a knowing smirk. She unwraps her straw and sticks it in the glass. 

She takes a long sip and swallows with a pleased moan. “Mmmm, you’re right, Doctor. This is _gorgeous_.” She closed her eyes while tasting the milkshake, and now she cracks an eye open to peer at the Doctor. He stares at her, jaw slack, and she starts nudging his straw with her own to bring him back to the present.

“Rose, that’s my straw,” the Doctor whines. 

“You’d better use it, then.” Rose winks before swallowing another mouthful of milkshake. The Doctor closes his mouth around his straw, and as he sucks, he begins to shove Rose’s straw around the glass with his. 

Before long, the Doctor and Rose are in the middle of a straw battle of epic proportions. Fiercely competitive, they wage war with each other and their straws over the milkshake, all the while thoroughly enjoying the banana flavored treat. The Doctor takes a long pull of the milkshake and blows into the straw, sending banana creme milkshake all over Rose’s face. She shrieks in shock before taking the glass and dumping the remaining contents on the Doctor’s head. 

“My hair!” His high pitched wail sends Rose into fits of giggles.

Between labored gasps for air, she laughs, “Doctor, this is why we can’t share food.”


	8. Two Months (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose misses some phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from itsonlythesoaps on tumblr who prompted: Q. One missed call. (Doctor x Rose)  
> (Angst was acceptable.)
> 
> So I'm sorry for killing you all with Doomsday angst again. I don't know what is wrong with me.  
> This is more of an Army of Ghosts UA -- I just changed things up a bit. The prompt was "one" missed call, but after writing it, I felt it made more sense to make it plural. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“It’s about bloody time you two showed up. I’ve been trying to call for two months. I even left voicemails on Rose’s mobile, but you never answered. You never came to visit!” Jackie groused, hurt laced in the tone of her voice, after greeting the Doctor and Rose. 

The Doctor, who’d busied himself with dramatically wiping his lips after Jackie’s overly affectionate kiss upon their arrival, stopped and looked carefully between Jackie and her daughter.

“What do you mean, Mum? I didn’t see any missed calls.” Rose looked confused as she pulled her mobile out of her back pocket and began scrolling through it. She paused and gave Jackie an apologetic look. “Wait, two months? Really? Has it been that long?”

Before Jackie answered, the Doctor interrupted. “Rose, can I see your mobile? I need to check something.” He took the phone and buzzed it with his sonic screwdriver, a frown deepening on his face as the seconds passed. “Ah, there they are. Blimey, that’s a lot of missed calls. And voicemails. That’s odd. I wonder…” He trailed off as Jackie’s voice blared out of the phone. 

_“Rose, you and the Doctor need to come home. These… these things showed up this morning, right at half past ten. They’re like people, but they’re not quite there, shimmerin’ in the air. All the news channels are calling them ‘ghosts’ and everything’s an uproar, the whole world. They’re all over the place. ‘S not right, Rose. Please come home, honey. I’m sure the Doctor can set everything right in no time.”_

A heavy silence lingered between them for a few moments, and the Doctor took a few deep breaths to calm his racing hearts. The dark storm, the treacherous timeline he’d been running from, slid uncomfortably into place, and he knew whatever _it_ was that they’d been running from ever since the Beast had finally forced its way into existence. The blood rushed in his ears as he dimly heard Rose chattering to Jackie in the background about her laundry.

“An’ I got you this. It’s from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It’s made of, er, what’s it called?” Rose asked the Doctor.

His answering voice was hollow and quiet. “Bazoolium.”


	9. It's on the House (Ten x Rose AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Itsonlythesoaps on tumblr: "I was in the neighborhood."
> 
> Coffee Shop (ish) AU
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose stands in the kitchen, listlessly stirring the mug of tea in front of her. A light knock raps on the door, and she jumps, forced out of her mindless daydreaming. Not expecting any guests, she cautiously cracks the door open and peers through the gap. Standing nervously in the hall is James, the geeky (but fit) bloke who’s a regular at Time and Space Café, the coffee shop where she works.

“James?” She asks curiously. They’ve only ever interacted when he orders, occasional shameless flirting that’s gone no further than tongue touched smiles and little drawings she’s left on his coffee cups. Ever since the one time Rose, with a blush on her cheeks, made an off-handed remark about James being “a bit fit”, Donna makes _certain_ Rose is the barista on cashier duty when James comes to the counter.

Returning to the present, she notices that James holds the umbrella she loaned him a few days ago before he had to run out of the café during a rainstorm and looks at him expectantly. 

With the hand not holding the umbrella, he uncomfortably scratches the back of his neck. “Um, hi, Rose. Ehm, well, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d return your umbrella.” He holds it out, and Rose takes it with a hesitant smile.

“Um, thanks, but James…” She pauses and gives him a firm look. “How’d you know where I live?”

At this, he blushes and plunges both hands into the pockets of his pinstriped suit, rocking back on his Converse clad heels. “Ah, yes, well... Donna told me.”

“Donna!” Rose claps a hand over her mouth when her coworker’s name explodes out in a loud squeak. “Donna told you where I live?! She doesn’t even _know_ you!”

James's brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean? Of course she does. She’s my sister.”

Rose stares at him in surprise before bursting into laughter. Somehow it all makes sense now. Donna’s stubborn insistence that _Rose_ and _only Rose_ be the one to serve James has apparently been a ruse to push them together. Well, if that’s the case…

“James, thanks for returning the umbrella. Would you like to come in? I just made a cuppa.” She throws him her trademark smile before adding, “It’s on the house.”


	10. In an Echo (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose stand in a canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for itsonlythesoaps on tumblr who prompted: “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”
> 
> I edited the prompt slightly, as you'll see. I hope you like it!! :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. (Sorry if it's a bit rough. I was kind of distracted while writing it.)

They set the TARDIS to random, and she dances through the Vortex, spinning her occupants around inside like they’re on a carnival ride. She lands with a firm thud, and Rose lays sprawled in a heap on top of the Doctor as the ship settles. They gasp for air as their laughter ricochets off the walls of the ship.

Rose rolls off the Doctor onto her back, and he hops up before offering her a hand. He jogs over to the monitor, and a wide smile spreads across his face when their destination is revealed. 

“Oh, _brilliant!_ ” He exclaims, and without explanation, he grabs his coat off a coral strut and runs to the door. Rose follows close behind, and before he opens the door, his eyes travel up and down her body, narrowing slightly at the sweatpants and tank top she’s wearing. “Here, take my coat. It’s cold outside,” he offers. 

She takes it and slips her arms through the sleeves before wrapping it tightly around her torso. “Shouldn’t I just go change, if it’s cold outside? Cause then you’ll be cold.”

The Doctor’s gaze is soft and warm as his eyes flick up and down her body, now wrapped up in his beloved coat. “Nah! We’ll only be here a few minutes. I’ll be fine. But it’ll be a bit nippy for you in your pyjamas.”

Rose blushes at his word choice, but the Doctor misses her reaction when he turns and throws the doors open wide. They step out of the ship, and Rose gasps loudly in surprise. As she walks away from the TARDIS and turns in a circle to check out her surroundings, the Doctor starts talking.

“We’re on the sister planet to Women Wept, Echolumos. It experienced a similar freezing phenomenon as Women Wept, but the gravitational pull of Echolumos’s moons caused the water to freeze differently. Instead of in waves, the instantaneous water freeze created vast canyons and caverns. We’re standing in the largest canyon right now.”

They’re silent for a moment as they take in the walls of ice surrounding them. It’s almost claustrophobic, as she can’t see the sky far above her. Still, somehow, the light reflects down, casting magnificent bands of white and blues all around her. She hesitates to speak as the vast walls press silently around them, and she jumps in surprise when the Doctor shouts out a word.

“Allons-y!”

The word travels and and on, repeating itself over and over as it bounces off the walls of ice. Several minutes later, when the word is barely audible, the Doctor turns to Rose with a delighted expression on his face. “Your turn.”

Rose thinks a moment before yelling, “Fantastic!” She laughs at the sound and looks over at the Doctor with a smile. Her breath catches at the way he’s staring at her, eyes dark and piercing, like he’s shocked she resurrected the words of another life. It’s all him, though. Always.

It’s silent for just a moment before the Doctor looks at Rose and shouts her name, “Rose Tyler!” Her name reverberates along the walls of the canyon, and she makes a split second decision, finally freeing the words that have been at the tip of her tongue for months. 

“... loves the Doctor!”


	11. Come with Me (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes a moment to think after Rose turns him down the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade on tumblr prompted this song fic a while back: Rose/Doctor (your choice) + Music: Gravity's Rainbow by Klaxons (the music video is weird but the lyrics are strange and wonderful!)
> 
> The [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lezoqO0d4g4) _is_ weird, but I did think the lyrics fit the Doctor and Rose. I really struggled with figuring out how to use the prompt (writing song fics really isn't my thing), but I finally found the words. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The door closes behind him, and he trudges slowly to the console, his shoulders slumping with each step. Disappointment lays heavy on his hearts, and for a moment, he’s bewildered by the intensity of the emotion. The Time War numbed his hearts to any and all emotions, and it’s been a long time since he’s felt anything beyond dread, disgust, and overwhelming despair.

But today, when he’d held Rose’s hand in his, he’d felt the faint glimmer of something unfamiliar in his chest. Was it hope? Or perhaps it was curiosity, interest in something other than the obsessive need to join his people in death. Whatever it was had taken him by surprise, a powerful moment with a sensation similar to that of a fixed point. However, the moment had been gone before he’d had a chance to process it. 

And then he’d asked her to come with him, the words blurted out of his mouth before he knew what happened. What had he been thinking?

Of course she said no. He’s a monster and doesn’t deserve to travel with anyone. 

Despite his dark thoughts, he can’t help but think about her, this strange girl from Earth, from the Powell Estates. She’d captivated him from the moment he first grabbed her hand, and somehow she’d popped up unexpectedly multiple times during his investigation of the Autons. 

The TARDIS floats through the Vortex, and out of nowhere, the lyrics from a rather eccentric song pop into his head.

_Come with me, come with me_  
_We'll travel to infinity_  
_Come with me, come with me_  
_We'll travel to infinity_  
_I'll always be therev_  
_Uh-oh my future love_  
_I'll always be there_  
_For you, my future love_

_My future love_? The TARDIS hummed gently in his mind. Rubbish, that. Impossible. He ignores his ship.

But maybe… He’d never done it with anyone, but maybe… maybe he could ask again, try a different tactic. She’d said no to space, but what about _time_?

Even now, he’s inexplicably drawn to her, and he can’t get her out of his mind. Decision made, he focuses on the console and flips the levers. It’s imperative he gets the timing down to the moment he left, perhaps a few seconds later. 

As the Doctor and his TARDIS spin through the Vortex, the words of the song trickle once more through his mind.

_Come with me, come with me  
We'll travel to infinity  
Come with me, come with me_


	12. Socks and Dancing (Tentoo x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose dance and then _dance_ in their socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah. This happened. Haha. Crazygirlne prompted: things you said as we danced in our socks. 
> 
> This is very NSFW, just FYI. 
> 
> Unbeta'd smut, so I'm terribly sorry if something is out of order. ;)  
> (But if it is, please let me know.)

A storm rages outside, and thunder cracks loudly as lightning lights up the sky. Rain pounds against the steel roof, jolting the Doctor and Rose awake. For a while, they simply lay together, spooned in a loving embrace, listening to the sounds. 

Some time passes, and the storm shows no sign of relenting. Rose sighs in frustration; it’d been a long day, and all she wants is sleep. The Doctor places tiny, feather light kisses on the back of her neck before pulling away and climbing out of bed. Rose rolls to her back and flops a hand out, searching for the Doctor. 

Finding him gone, she shifts to her other side, and during flashes of lightning, spots him pulling on a pair of socks. She giggles, and the Doctor looks up. 

“What?” 

She nods at his outfit, socks, pants, and a t-shirt (the one with the wolf howling at the moon she got him once as a joke), before whispering, “Sexy.”

The Doctor peers at her in the dark, preening despite himself, before scrounging through their (bigger on the inside) suitcase and tossing a pair of socks at her head. 

“Oi,” Rose mutters but gets the hint. She sits up, pulls on the socks and then staggers out of bed, clad only in socks, knickers, and a sleep cami. The Doctor holds out a hand, wiggling his fingers as he’s always done, and leads her out of the bedroom, through the kitchen, and out to the front porch. 

It’s small, but the space is well protected from the storm. The air is warm and heavy, and occasional gusts of wind blow through, providing some relief to the summer night. They lean on the railing and admire the fantastic lightning show for a few minutes before the Doctor tugs her hand and pulls her into a slow dance, the music something he hums so quietly she can barely hear. 

The Doctor runs his hands down Rose’s sides until he reaches her hips, and then he lets his hands creep under her shirt. His fingers ghost over the bare skin of her back until they slip under the back edge of her knickers. Both hands slip down until they cup her cheeks, and Rose shivers when he leans in close and whispers in her ear. 

“Sexy.”

Hands still on her bum, the Doctor pulls Rose close to his body, and she feels his arousal pressing against her thigh. Any lingering sleepiness fades away as the Doctor’s hands begin a more thorough exploration of her body. Her skin tingles where his hands touch, and warmth pools low in her belly. Her own hands tangle in the Doctor’s hair, and he groans appreciatively when she scratches her nails against his scalp. 

Rose suddenly realizes she’s knickerless and groans loudly when the Doctor surprises her by dragging a finger over her clit a few times. Her stance widens naturally to encourage him further, and the Doctor pushes two fingers into her center. When he finds her wet and ready, he slowly drags his fingers through her folds and teases her clit. 

Biting the Doctor’s neck in impatience, Rose opens herself further for the Doctor and presses herself wantonly into his hand. She knows what she wants, and she’s not afraid to ask for it. 

“Doctor,” she groans. “Fuck me.”

In a moment that takes her breath away, the Doctor spins Rose around and presses her back against the side of the cabin. He bends down on both knees and grips her muscular thighs in his hands, pushing her legs apart. Rose’s head falls back against the wall as the Doctor licks from her core to her clit, circling the tiny bundle of nerves a few times, before running his tongue slowly over the surface in a way that drives her mad with desire. 

Rose cries out and buries her fingers in the Doctor’s hair, pulling on his thick locks in pleasure. The Doctor pushes two fingers, inside Rose and pumps in and out a few times before curling them against her just so. She bucks forward, searching for more, when he pulls his fingers out and sticks them in his mouth, letting his tongue devour the taste of her. 

The sight arouses her further, and she feels herself creep closer to the edge. The Doctor plunges his fingers back inside her and continues to lave her clit with his tongue. He knows her body, knows what takes her to the brink, and with a well-timed flick of his tongue, Rose falls over the edge. 

Her cries of pleasure are drowned out by a deafening boom of thunder, and the Doctor draws her orgasm out longer than she thought possible. 

When it’s over, the Doctor catches her in his strong arms as she slips down the wall, boneless and tingly and sated. He stands, pulling her with him, and spins her in front of him, resuming their dance on the porch as if he hadn’t given Rose one of the most mind blowingly amazing orgasms of her life.

They dance in their socks, on the porch during the storm, and all is well.


	13. Driven to Distraction (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is a little bit distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caedmon prompted: "things you said before you kissed me"
> 
> I could have kept going, but I thought it stopped at a good point. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

After dropping off Adam and leaving him to deal with the rather unfortunate hole in his head, the Doctor sends the TARDIS into the Vortex while Rose changes into leggings and a slouchy pink jumper that hangs haphazardly off one shoulder. They end up in the media room after tea, snuggled up together on the sofa eating a giant bowl of Peruuvion popcorn while watching some old sitcom from Earth. 

Rose’s jumper is currently driving the Doctor to distraction. Well, it isn’t the sweater so much as the tantalizing bit of smooth skin and mole revealed to him on her left shoulder. Every time Rose leans forward to grab a handful of popcorn, his traitorous eyes flick from the telly and focus on the small mark, and he’s startled by the intense desire he has to press his lips to it and slide his tongue along the prominent ridge of her collarbone until– He blinks and shakes his head, more than a little flustered. 

_Every. Time._

In his distraction, his body has betrayed him rather enthusiastically, and he takes a moment to redirect blood flow to other, less telling parts of his body. A soft sigh of relief escapes when everything is under control. 

That is, until Rose leans forward again, unknowingly driving him crazy with her everything: her mole, creamy skin, the smell of her shampoo that wafts under his nose when her hair falls into her face, and the sparkle in her eyes when she turns to him with a tongue touched smile... 

A smile that falters slightly when she catches a glimpse of the slightly pained expression on his face, a result of his efforts to keep himself from shoving her back into the cushions and snogging her senseless. 

She shifts slightly so her body turns to face his more directly, and her whiskey colored eyes flash with concern for him. “Doctor? Are you alright?”

He doesn’t answer, at first, but he can’t help the way his gaze flits between her eyes and lips. “Stop it,” he whispers, voice slightly strangled. 

Rose’s jaw drops slightly and her cheeks flush at his intense stare. She manages to bite out an indignant remark in response to his words. “Excuse me?” 

In that moment, the Doctor feels his defenses fall, the last tenuous strands of his self control snapping as they glare at each other. As the flush deepens on Rose’s cheeks and spreads down her neck and under her jumper, he growls softly and mutters, “Oh, sod it,” before surging forward to press his lips against hers.

Rose tenses under him for a fraction of a second before relaxing and responding to his kiss with equal fervor, and the Doctor’s relief only intensifies the onslaught of his lips against hers. Rose’s hands grapple for purchase on the back of his jumper, and she pulls him closer. He doesn’t need anymore invitation. For a few moments, the kiss is passionate, hard, and a little bit sloppy, but he doesn’t care. 

He’s kissing _Rose Tyler_ , and _she’s kissing him back_. 

When Rose pulls back to catch her breath, the Doctor trails his lips from her mouth, along the edge of her jaw and down her neck until he reaches the collarbone that’s been distracting him all evening. He carefully gives the area his undivided attention, worshiping it with his lips, tongue, and an occasional scrape of teeth. Beneath him, Rose squirms and pants quietly, and he smells her arousal building at his ministrations. But instead of moving back to her mouth, he continues working his way along her collarbone until he finally reaches the mole on her shoulder. 

“You have no idea,” he murmurs between kisses, “how much this mole has driven me absolutely barmy this evening.” He pulls back to give Rose a cheeky smile. “Me thinks you wore this jumper on purpose.” Rose bites her bottom lip in response, and his eyes widen.

“Oh, you minx,” he mutters.

Turns out Rose isn’t the only distracting one on the TARDIS.


	14. I Made This For You (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Rose her birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade on tumblr: "I made this for you."
> 
> I know, my title is totally original. Oh, and this is an established relationship. Because I say so.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor bounces on the balls of his feet in the console room and waits for Rose to make an appearance. Humans and their endless need for sleep. Three years, four months, and sixteen days of traveling with Rose, and he still isn’t used to it. 

But he’s an expert in finding things to fiddle with while Rose sleeps (much to the TARDIS’s annoyance), and he crawls under the console to work on adjusting the helmic regulator; their landings have been a bit off lately, and he’s been meaning complete the required maintenance. 

Just as he sonics the last bit, he hears Rose bound into the console room. He pokes his head out of the grating and beams widely at Rose. “Good morning, Rose!” He fakes looking at a watch and grimaces. “Or should I say, afternoon? Blimey, I’ll never understand how you can sleep so much. Don’t you get bored?”

Rose bends down and plants a quick kiss on his lips before straightening and crossing her arms. “We’re on a time ship, Doctor,” she singsongs mockingly before spinning away. “Besides, you know some pretty _effective_ ways of waking me up when you get... _bored_ ,” she adds suggestively.

The Doctor hauls himself up out of the grating and smirks at Rose with a satisfied little hum. “I do, don’t I?”

“In fact,” Rose continues, returning to press herself close to his body after he straightens, “Given that it’s my _birthday_ , I thought you’d have woken me up hours ago!” She plays with the buttons of his shirt. 

The Doctor almost allows Rose to distract him until he remembers her words. “Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler,” he whispers in her ear, low and gravely, just like she likes it, and he preens when a gorgeous pink flush spreads across her face and down her neck to her chest. “And don’t worry, there’s plenty of _that_ on the schedule for later.”

Rose laughs. “Since when do you make plans?”

“Oi! I’ll have you know, Rose Tyler, that when it comes to making you, well… _come_ , I find it very useful to have a strategy, a plan, a method, a specific list of ideas. Mind you, there’s something to be said for moments of frequent spontaneity…” His eyes glaze over as he remembers a few specific moments of intergalactic spontaneity.

“Doctor. Doctor. _Doctor!_ ” Rose snaps her fingers in front of his face, and he jumps back to the present and clears his throat. 

“ _Anyway_ , there’s a very specific reason I didn’t join you in bed this morning. I’ve been finishing your present.” He grins when Rose’s eyes light up, and he pushes a button on the console to open a compartment. A drawer pops open, and he retrieves something long and narrow before closing the drawer. Holding out his hand, he says, “I made this for you.”

Rose accepts the proffered item and gasps. “Doctor? Is this a–” She stops and bites her lip. “You made me a sonic screwdriver!” 

The Doctor finds himself with an armful of Rose when she wraps herself around him in a koala hug. “Welllllll, you’ve been hinting about it, not subtle at all, I might add, and with as frequently as you get yourself in trouble…”

“Oi!” She smacks his arm lightly. “It’s more like me saving your sorry arse…”

“...I figured you might be right about needing one,” he continues, pointedly ignoring Rose. “But this is a sonic _pen_ , Rose. There’s only one sonic screwdriver.”


	15. Don't Forget to Put a Lid on It (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to make a milkshake, and... oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a long while back Jeeno2 gave me this prompt: The Doctor tries to bake Rose something special. It gets wacky in a big hurry.
> 
> Well, this isn't exactly baking, but it IS a continuation of [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7131800/chapters/16504477) ficlet. 
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick read through. :)

“Doctor, wait!” Rose’s voice is drowned out by the deafening whir of the blender. 

As she predicts, the contents of the blender explode, sending a thick, pale yellow liquid into the air, covering not only the ceiling, but the walls, the counter, the Doctor, the Doctor’s _hair_ , everywhere. Except her. She’s safely out of the disaster zone. 

The Doctor reaches out and clicks the blender off, and Rose stands in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth. 

She snickers. And when her snickers turn into hysterical giggles, she’s bent over clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face. The Doctor clears his throat, and ignoring him, Rose grabs the doorway for support as her giggles continue. 

“Are you done yet?” The Doctor asks. He sounds annoyed, but Rose is pretty sure it’s just a front. 

Rose takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and wipes her eyes with her hands as she stands up. She chances a glance at the Doctor, and an errant giggle escapes when she sees him leaning against the counter, arms crossed, completely covered in the blender contents. The large glop of whatever it is drips slowly from his hair onto his nose.

It reminds her of a few weeks earlier when they’d shared the Villengardian banana milkshake on, oh… She can’t remember the name. She’d been too distracted by the shameless flirting between her and the Doctor to really care about where they were. 

Rose walks into the galley and casually assess the scene, arms crossed across her chest to mimic the Doctor. “Whatcha makin’, Doctor?” She asks and bites her lip to hold back another round of laughter. It’s an unsuccessful venture, and the laughter bubbles out in the form of a choked cough. 

The Doctor glares at her before unfolding his arms and turning back to the counter to assess the damage. “I was trying to make the milkshakes we had a few weeks ago,” he explains, “but I forgot to put the lid on.”

Rose stops and considers his explanation. Milkshakes? Well, that will certainly make cleanup a bit more interesting. And sweet. No point in being wasteful. Rose eyes the Doctor and approaches him from behind, careful to avoid stepping (and slipping) in banana milkshake residue on the floor. 

Hearing her approach, the Doctor turns around, and his eyes widen in surprise when he finds her right in front of him. Without a word, Rose reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair before bringing her fingers to her mouth. She sticks her fingers inside and sucks off the milkshake, moaning at the taste. “Mmm, tastes just like the milkshakes we had a few weeks ago.” 

Her eyes flick up to the Doctor’s, and he’s standing in a daze in front of her, eyes slightly glassy as he stares at her mouth. His eyes widen in shock when she returns her hand to his face and drags some milkshake across his cheeks with her fingers until she smooths some across his bottom lip with her thumb. She’s pleased when his tongue juts out to taste the milkshake on his lips, especially when his tongue hits her finger. 

“You know,” Rose starts, voice laced with promise, “there could be some interesting ways to clean up this mess.”

“Oh? How– How’s that?” He’s clearly trying to be nonchalant, but Rose picks out the slightly higher pitched tremor to his voice. 

Rose takes a step closer, and she swears he stops breathing. “Well,” she murmurs, “there’s no reason to wipe your face off, when I can do this.” Rose raises to her toes and softly kisses a spot of milkshake on the Doctor’s neck. She licks the spot clean before moving to another spot closer to his jaw. The Doctor shudders under her ministrations, and his hands fall on her hips. He’s quiet but doesn’t pull away, and the fact that he doesn’t pull away encourages her to continue. Milkshake drips off the sharp line of his jaw, and when she runs her tongue along its edge, lapping up the liquid, the Doctor’s fingers tighten on her hips. 

She suddenly finds herself pressed against the counter with what feels like a Time Lord erection pressing into her stomach and the Doctor’s face inches from hers, his brown eyes almost black with unrestrained lust. “Rose,” he bites out in a strangled breath. 

“Doctor,” she whispers back. It’s all the confirmation he needs before he lowers his mouth to hers. For the first few seconds, there’s nothing sweet about the kiss. He’s unrestrained in ways she’s never experienced before, and it’s messy and awkward with noses scrunching and teeth clacking together as they taste each other, fully themselves, for the first time. Rose can’t help the way her hands snake up around the back of his neck, and her fingers burrow their way into his sticky mess of hair while one of his arms wraps around her waist and the other cups the back of her head. 

Pulling back to catch her breath, Rose looks up at the Doctor with hooded eyes, and he’s staring at her thunderstruck, like he can’t believe he’d just kissed her. 

For a brief moment, her heart sinks as she thinks he’s going to pull back, but with a movement completely unlike their heated kiss seconds before, he strokes his fingers along her cheek and tilts her chin before pressing his lips to hers once more. This time he takes his time and thoroughly explores every corner of her mouth with his lips and tongue, tasting the remnants of the banana milkshake in her mouth. Rose is almost weak with pleasure, and her toes curl in her trainers. Rose moves her lips from the Doctor’s and peppers kisses all over his face as she continues her mission to clean his face. He’s kept from her lips while she’s on her journey around his face, and he tries to move them back to his with little nudges of his nose. Finally, Rose rests her head on the Doctor’s chest and finds her forehead in a spot of milkshake. 

She groans loudly, and the Doctor pulls back with a frown. “What’s– Oh. Well, one way to fix that.” And he licks the milkshake off her forehead. 

Rose squeals loudly, and pushes the Doctor away, wiping her forehead off in the process. “Doctor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!!! This fic/chapter pushes me over the 100K words mark in just under a year. I never ever thought I'd be good at writing or enjoy it as much as I do, but I'm so glad I tried and kept going with it!! Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me, written kind reviews, etc, over the last year. I <3 you!!


	16. Simply Waking (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose wake up in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishuponabluebox on tumblr prompted Ten/Rose and "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were."
> 
> This is pure, unadulterated fluff, and you will probably get cavities. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Mmphff,” the Doctor splutters but tightens his arms around Rose and burrows his nose into her morning hair, despite the fact that moments ago, it tried to suffocate him.

Rose yawns loudly and stretches her body, somehow folding herself further into the Doctor’s embrace. 

The Doctor nuzzles his nose forward, trying to find her ear, and he smiles to himself when he feels her shiver at his breath on her skin. “Good morning, Rose,” he whispers, voice gravelly with sleep.

He protests weakly when Rose turns her body to face him but can’t help the way his lips curl up at the corners when he sees her face, especially when he notices the imprint of the pillow creased into her cheek.

“You stayed,” she murmurs, eyes still heavy with sleep but sparkling with delight.

“Mmm, yes, well,” he starts, before planting soft kisses in random places on Rose’s face. “I was persuaded. Your methods are very… _effective_.”

Rose smiles before catching his lips with hers, and for a few minutes, they kiss, leisurely exploring each other with lips and tongue. It’s soft and quiet… peaceful, and there’s nothing in the universe that’d pull them from each other in this moment. 

They’re content to simply _be_ together. The heat and passion will come, but for now, it’s simply waking up in each other’s arms, greeting each other in a cozy cocoon, with the background hum of the TARDIS so soothing it almost pulls them back to sleep.

Legs tangle together, and Rose reaches an arm up and threads her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. Eventually, her hand falls to rest gently on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there. 

Almost purring at her touch, the Doctor’s compelled to pull her closer. 

“I’m so happy, Doctor,” Rose breathes into his neck. “I never thought it could be like this. You and me, _together_.”

The Doctor has never agreed with anything more in all of his many lives.


	17. When I See Your Face (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories haunt the Doctor. (Doomsday angst.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequencefairy on tumblr prompted me: "flash of anger"
> 
> This prompt fills a few different prompts at the same time. I know I’m cutting it close, but I’ve been dying to make some kind of Doomsday Month contribution, both for the theme of the month and timepetalsprompts‘s ficlet prompt, and I think this will fill everyone’s angst queue quite nicely. 
> 
> Also, earlier this month, badwolfrun made [this](http://badwolfrun.tumblr.com/post/146964065494/okay-tho-has-anyone-ever-talked-about-tens-face) post, and I’ve literally been thinking about it the whole month. This is just one of the many interpretations of the moment, so take it as you will, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to ten_and_a_rose for the quick feedback. :)

For some reason, all he can think about is the flash of anger he’d felt when Rose returned to him after he’d sent her to the other universe. 

The irrational fury that had overcome him when she’d stubbornly looked him in the eyes and spoken those unbelievable words. 

_“I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you.”_

Of course after that he’d been unable to put up any more of a fight.

It’s all so pointless to him now–

– that he’d wasted those last precious moments with Rose feeling anything but joy that she was by his side, fighting the same old fight.

– that she’d returned _for him_ , sacrificing any chance she’d ever have to see her mother again.

– that he’d wasted the opportunity to fold her into his embrace, thread his fingers through her hair, and snog her senseless in relief. 

But oh, the universe is cruel, and in those last moments, did not allow him even an echo of those thoughts. Because why would it give him even a tendril of hope to hold onto? Why would it let him keep the one precious gift that had pulled him out from the despairing darkness after the Time War?

He forces the memories away, because after weeks of barely surviving without Rose by his side, after weeks of unrelenting attempts to find a way to cross the void, he looks upon her image. 

_Just an image._

And he notices the way she scans the beach for him, no doubt expanding her senses to listen for the familiar sound of the TARDIS. When she turns to him, he can’t help the way his lips curl up at the sight of her beloved face. 

_She came_. 

In the moment, he most wants her touch, to feel her arms around him, her body tucked into his.

 _And it’s impossible._

It breaks his hearts when he sees clearly on her face the exact moment she understands that he’s not coming through. That he’s not coming to take her away from this place that is not her home. It’s a hollow sort of resignation, the moment he crushes her hopes and desperate wishes. 

He forces his face into a mask of indifference and knows she sees through it. That underneath the facade, she can easily pick out the grief and anger and loss and love. 

But he only has– _They_ only have a few minutes, and his awareness of two minutes has never been more acute.


	18. Neighborly Thing To Do (Ten x Rose AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James realizes he's missing an important ingredient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: "Can I kiss you?" 
> 
> This is so cheesy and goofy, and part of me wants to continue it, but I also want to write other stuff, so I hope you can be happy with this. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for looking it over real quick.

James groans and thunks his head on the refrigerator door. He’s out of eggs _again_ , and Donna’s going to give him hell if she comes over and he hasn’t baked anything for Gramps. Shaking his head, he remembers the argument he’d had with Donna and her claims that he’s absolute _rubbish_ in the kitchen and doesn’t know a beaker from a measuring cup. At the time, he’d squawked indignantly, but as he surveys his kitchen now, he’s wondering if Donna might be right. 

No.

He can’t bear even the idea of watching (and listening to) his sister gloat about this for weeks on end. Nope, nope, nope. James rummages through his kitchen and looks at the recipe on his laptop, breathing a sigh of relief when he realizes he has all the other ingredients, including the required baking pan. He’d decided to go a step further and bake the brownies by scratch instead of using a mix. He’s nothing if not dedicated to the cause. 

James grimaces as he searches for egg substitutions and sighs in defeat, realizing he’s going to have to go to Tesco. However, on his way to the door, another solution to the problem crosses his mind. His neighbor, Rose. His very, very, _very_ pretty neighbor. The one who gives him that tongue-in-cheek grin when they pass in the hall… or in the stairwell… or in the mail room. The one who makes his heart stutter a beat… or three… when she flashes that smile, sending every coherent thought straight from his mind. 

_She’d_ have eggs, he’s certain. In fact, he’s absolutely positive he’s smelled the enticing aroma of various baked things wafting down the hall on many occasions. The only problem is, they’d never actually spoken beyond a few shy “hellos” in passing. But it’s the neighborly thing to do, right? Ask for an egg or two? A cup of flour?

James pauses and chews on his bottom lip. Looking at his watch, he realizes he really doesn’t have time to go to Tesco, and with a nod of resolve he opens his door, leaves it open a crack, and walks a few doors down to Rose’s flat. 

Taking a deep breath, he raises his arm and knocks three times on the door. There’s no answer for several seconds, and just as he’s about to turn around, there’s a thunk, a muffled, “Ow!” and the sounds of a deadbolt and chain unlocking. He shuffles on his feet and anxiously scratches the back of his neck. 

The door opens with a wide swing, and Rose stands in front of him with a wide smile stretched across her face. Her hair is messy, like she hadn’t been bothered to fix it after waking up, and her face is free of the heavy makeup he’s always seen her in. She’s never looked more beautiful. 

“James!” Rose exclaims in surprise. “Um, hi! Is everything alright?”

James stares at Rose, and his mind goes blank. _Shit._ There’s a reason he came here, he knows it. 

“Uh, can I kiss you?” The words tumble from his mouth, which is clearly acting on a different frequency from the rest of his brain, and when the words he spoke finally register, his eyes widen in shock and he claps his hand over his mouth, face flushing in embarrassment. Rose gapes at him a moment before a slow blush covers her cheeks. 

James tries to correct himself. “I mean, oh god, I’m so sorry. I meant to ask if you had any eggs I could borrow – _I mean, have_ – and…” He trails off, internally cringing at his rambling, inability to construct a coherent thought process. Dragging his hands down his face, his eyes close as he gathers his thoughts. 

When he hears a muffled giggle from Rose’s direction, he cracks a wary eye open and stares at her in disbelief. She’s leaning against the door frame, cheeks deliciously flushed, giving him _that_ smile, the one that drives him to distraction. 

“Yeah, okay,” Rose agrees, humor lacing her voice. “I’ll give you some eggs. And…” She trails off and studies him a moment, dragging her eyes slowly up his body until they meet his. “You can kiss me if you share some of whatever you make for your Gramps and Donna.” 

“What?!” James squeaks. 

Rose smirks. “I may have met your sister on the lift when she visited you last week, and she may have shared a few things about you.”

Rose and Donna met? And Donna shared “things” about him?

_Oh no._

“What– What sort of things did Donna tell you?” He manages to choke out.

“Nothing important.” Rose deflects his question with a mischievous grin. “Now, how many eggs do you need?”


	19. Cloud Nnyne (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Rose somewhere spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caedmonfaith on tumblr prompted me with "Close your eyes and hold out your hands," so I worked it in as best as I could in a fluffy (FLUFFY) little thing. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and I'm sorry you've been having a shitty few days. I hope this helps cheer you up.
> 
> Thanks to crazygirlne for the quick beta, because I had a really hard time getting into Nine-space with this.

“So, Doctor, where’re we off to today?” Rose asks, swinging her legs off the edge of the jumpseat. 

The Doctor sends her a smile she’s only ever seen him use with her, one that’s genuine and wide and makes his eyes crinkle _just so_ in the corners, and she can’t help the way her heart flutters in response. It’s moments like these that take her breath away. Sure, the wonders of the universe are amazing and _fantastic_ and like nothing she’s ever dreamed, but it’s the quiet moments in-between, usually on the TARDIS, that remind her just how much she loves this new life she lives. 

And the alien she travels with. 

She’s broken from her reverie when the Doctor cranks a pump on the console and fiddles with a few buttons. He repositions himself behind the monitor, casually moving it out of her line of sight. He types a few strokes onto the keyboard and cranks down the lever to send the ship to their new destination. 

“Oh, Rose, I’ve got just the place for us today,” he replies, finally breaking his long silence. 

“Yeah? Where’s that?” she asks. 

The Doctor merely grins and doesn’t answer. 

“Doctor?” She can tell he’s got something planned and that he’s intentionally keeping it from her. Curiosity burns through her veins as she jumps to her feet and walks to the ramp in anticipation of the landing. 

He doesn’t answer as the TARDIS settles, and he quickly joins her at the top of the ramp. She starts to walk down, but she’s pulled back when he grabs her hand. 

“No, Rose.” She turns to him with a question written on her face. “Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Course I do.”

The Doctor beams at the immediacy of her answer and bends down to whisper in her ear. “Close your eyes and take my hand. Don’t let go. I’ve got you.”

She follows his commands without question, knowing he’ll never let her go, and he leads her down the ramp and out the door onto… Well, she’s not quite sure what. Whatever they’re walking on is soft and squishy beneath her feet, and for a moment she wonders if they’re walking on air. 

The Doctor continues to guide her gently, slowly, and she takes cautious steps in front of her. “Rose, you won’t fall, I promise. I’ll never let you go.”

“Okay, Doctor.” Rose’s steps grow more confident as she trusts in the Doctor to lead her to their destination. A light breeze tousles her hair, and she can feel soft warmth from sunlight warming her body. The air is sweet, with faint scents of fruit and something minty. 

She squeezes her eyes tighter when she trips on her foot, but as promised, the Doctor holds steadfastly to her hand. 

“You can open your eyes, now, Rose.”

Rose’s eyes flutter open, and she gasps in shock. She blinks, certain it’s a trick of the mind, but when her eyes open once more, the same image lingers in front of her. “Doctor! We’re– We’re on a _cloud!_ ” she exclaims, looking around in awe.

They stand on the edge of a cloud, which floats over what look likes a tropical paradise. They’re high enough off the ground that she can only barely see the palm trees swaying gently on the ground, lining a long strip of blinding golden sand. Brilliant turquoise water sparkles like diamonds off the shore, and she can see the tiny white lines of water breaking on the beach. The land further inland is lush and green, covered by a dense jungle. Clear paths below, however, indicate the existence of some kind of life and development. 

“Doctor, it’s…” She trails off, unable to express herself, and turns to the Doctor. Words further fail her when she sees his face, the way his lips quirk up in the corner and the softness in his eyes, and it’s clear he’s been staring at her the whole time, watching her reaction. Rose squeezes his hand before releasing it and winding an arm around his back, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Doctor. Where are we?”

The Doctor places a ghost of a kiss on the top of her head. “This is Nnyne, a paradise planet with clouds sturdy enough to walk on that can be used to float down to the surface. I thought you’d like a bit of a holiday.”

Rose is quiet for several moments, touched by the Doctor’s actions. A stray thought crosses her mind, and she looks up at him with a cheeky smile. “Wait, so do you mean to say we’re on Cloud Nnyne?”


	20. Exercise in Patience (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets some practice in self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsonlythesoaps on tumblr prompted: "Basically Rose and the Doctor are somewhere the air is warm, but instead of feeling warmth Rose feels something else."
> 
> And um, I went the smutty route. The really smutty route. Really, that's all this is. Rose gets some. The End. 
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for giving me this a stamp of approval.

The air is warm, muggy even, enveloping Rose in an almost smothering blanket. Sweat trickles down her skin onto the blanket beneath her, but she's focused on other sensations. More pleasurable ones. Eyes shut and body relaxed, she'd drift asleep in blissful contentment were it not for the soft touches from the Doctor’s fingers and mouth currently sending trails of goosebumps along her skin. 

He's started at her feet, placing soft kisses to the tiny collection of freckles on the top of one foot. His fingers then dance up the inside of her legs, and had he not quietly commanded her to stay still, she knows she'd have spread her legs wide open, inviting him closer to the spot that most aches for his attention. 

But this is an exercise in patience and control, he'd said, and she almost groans in frustration at the slow pace he's setting. When he places his hands under her thighs and gradually coaxes her legs apart, she knows her arousal is evident with the way the Doctor groans into her inner thigh with a kiss. A corner of her mind is satisfied that this is driving him just as crazy, and she bites her lip to fend off a smirk. 

Which is quickly wiped off her face when the Doctor nips at her thigh, and she feels the muscles in her legs tense in anticipation of the sensations to come. He follows the bite with a slow lick of the tip of his tongue, pausing his path occasionally to suck gently at her skin along the way. 

Her breath comes out in short pants as her body reacts to his touch. She's surely slick with want, with need, and she can't help the long moan that escapes when he finally, _finally_ drags his tongue along her center and through her folds, stopping just short of her swollen clit, which throbs gently in the absence of his touch. 

The Doctor moves his hands and brings them to her hips before trailing them lightly down her thighs. He replaces his mouth with his fingers as he moves them to her center and almost absently dips them inside her, pumping gently, twisting as they explore her heat, pausing when her breath grows ragged. His touch is casual but there's clear intent behind it, she knows, as he takes her body higher and higher without bringing her over the top. 

Suddenly, he pulls his fingers free and for a moment, there's nothing as she's bared open to him, and she knows he's tasting her on his fingers. The thought of his actions arouses her more than she thought possible, and she's almost ready to give in, to beg for her release. 

Without warning, he plunges two fingers inside her, twisting just _there _, and scrapes his tongue over her clit.__

__She comes, hard and powerful, eyes flying open as she cries out his name, and the world spins around her. He brings her down slowly, extending her pleasure with soft pulls on her clit with his lips and tongue, and when he sits back on his haunches and gives her a cocky, confident grin, she feels he’s earned the right to wear it._ _

__The Doctor leans up and places a line of kisses up her abdomen, through the valley of her breasts, before touching his lips gently to hers, the action almost unbearably chaste and tender compared to what they'd just done._ _

__Standing up, the Doctor extends a hand. “Fancy a swim, Rose?” She sits up and looks with delight at the small, crystal clear pool beside them and realizes a refreshing swim with the Doctor is a perfect idea._ _

__“Do you even have to ask?”_ _


	21. I Need You (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose come to a realization after the events on Krop Tor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordsintimeandspace prompted: "Is this okay?"
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in a while, so I apologize if it's a bit rusty on the edges. I'm trying to get back into a groove. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

He’s not really sure how they’d ended up here, in this moment. 

Well, that’s not quite the truth. Of course he does. It doesn’t take a genius to realize they’ve always been headed toward this point. That slowly, with each experience that moulded and entwined their lives closer and closer together, the boundaries between them chipped away, and all it took was the loss of the TARDIS and haunting words of the devil himself to provide the final push to bring them together. 

For so long, he’d fought against it. Fought against those instincts that pulled him to Rose, for _how could that be?_ He’s a Time Lord, a being above such trivial matters, and who is he to wrap his hearts and mind so fully, so _completely_ in the life of another? And who is he to deserve such affections from someone like Rose? To allow himself to surrender to those instincts? 

But now, all those fears and anxieties are forgotten, forgotten on a rock doomed to fall into the dark pit of a black hole. The moment he flicks the switch to send them into the Vortex from the crew’s ship, his lips are on Rose’s, and he’s pushing her back into the console with his body. 

It’s a frantic, messy kind of kiss. Hands explore freely, pulling at clothes, finding warm skin, and it’s impossible to pinpoint the origin of breathy sighs and moans. Several minutes pass until the initial wave of passion fades and leaves them standing close, sharing soft and lazy kisses. Rose’s fingers weave through his hair and his hands gently cup her face.

Rose pulls back, breathing heavily, and leans her forehead against the Doctor’s chest. His tongue darts out, and he revels in the lingering taste of Rose on his lips before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Is this okay?”

Rose immediately tilts her head back and peers at him through hooded eyes. “God, yes,” she mutters. “I thought you’d never–” She stops suddenly, as if she didn’t mean to speak. 

The Doctor nudges her forehead with his nose, and his arms tighten around her when she relaxes into his embrace. “You thought I’d never what?” he prompts. In the dim light of the console room, he’s pleased to see a pink blush spread across her cheeks. 

“Well,” she starts, “I thought you’d never actually do this.” She gestures between them. “An’ then that… that beast, and the things he said, an’... _I thought I lost you!_ And the TARDIS! I just need… I just need you, Doctor.” A lone tear trails down her cheek, and the Doctor watches as Rose struggles to hold back the tumultuous emotions resulting from their time on Krop Tor. 

The Doctor’s hearts break as he realizes how challenging the past few days have been for her as well. He can’t help the surge of pride that blooms in his chest when he thinks about how she fought the beast and sent it straight to hell, saving everyone else in the process. 

“Let’s forget about the beast, Rose. It _lied_ ,” he says with firm conviction. “For now, let’s just–” He holds out his hand and waggles his fingers, sending Rose a cheeky grin. “–let’s go to bed. Because, quite frankly, I need you, too.”

They smile at each other and, hands clasped, leave the console room and forget about the beast and it’s dark predictions, even if it’s only for a little while.


	22. A Swimming Excursion (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor take a hike to go swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous prompted be with a trick or treat prompt (yes, I know I'm posting it early, but whatever...): "pushed into the pool"
> 
> Originally I ended this ficlet right after Rose jumped in the pool, but I wasn't quite happy with it. It needed more. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor and Rose stand at the edge of the deep, blue pool, just downstream from a gushing waterfall. The Doctor blabbers on about the harmonious and diverse ecosystem of the area, something about how it’s one of the most unique in the galaxy. 

More often than not, she genuinely enjoys and absorbs the information he offers her. But today, right now, they’ve just spent two hours hiking to this place, and she’s hot, sweaty, and tired.

Most importantly, however, she’s been promised a swimming excursion.

And they aren’t swimming. 

Rose stands under the hot sun in thick jeans and boots, and her shirt sticks to her sweaty back. Gazing longfully at the pool, she admires the water. It’s crystal clear, and various hues of blue color the pool. The sun shines through the water, highlighting glimmering rocks at the bottom. 

It’s pristine and beckons her closer, but her idiot of a Time Lord won’t shut his gob. 

Rose sighs, the sound barely audible over the crashing of the waterfall in the background, and the Doctor continues talking. He takes a step closer to the edge of the pool, and Rose seizes her opportunity. She grins as she stretches out her arm to give the Doctor a confident push toward the water. 

With a muffled shout and a loud splash, he topples ungracefully into the water. 

Rose bends over laughing, clutching her sides, as the Doctor rises to the surface, spluttering loudly. He looks like a drowned rat with his hair plastered to his head, flopping pitifully over his forehead. “You did _not_ just do that!” he shouts at Rose from the water. 

“I’m pretty sure I did!” Rose laughs back. The Doctor grumbles a string of threats to Rose, but she’s not bothered by them, as he’s still in the water. And anyway, he’s usually more bark and less bite. 

Tired of not swimming, Rose begins stripping her clothes off where she stands. As she pulls her shirt over her head, revealing a tiny hot pink bikini top underneath, she notices the Doctor pause as he’s pulling himself out of the water. He stares, jaw slack and eyes glassy, at her chest, and she smirks as she throws her shirt to the side. 

“Looking good there, Doctor,” Rose calls out, admiring the way his sopping wet suit clings to his lanky form, revealing bits that aren’t usually on display. “But I think swimming usually requires less clothing.”

“Cheeky, you are, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor grouses as he makes his way to Rose. She hurriedly kicks off her boots and pulls down her jeans before the Doctor reaches her side. Expecting some form of retaliation, she’s proven right when he envelops her in a wet, cold hug. 

Rose struggles out of his embrace with a loud screech and launches herself into the water.

Her eyes widen when she realizes she’s lost her bikini top, and she spins to face the Doctor, arms crossed across her chest. Her legs kick below to keep her head above the water. “Doctor, I lost my–” Her words morph into a small squeak when she sees her top dangling from the Doctor’s finger. 

He’s giving her a smug grin, more smug than should be allowed, honestly. “Looking for something?” 

Rose blushes but boldly uncrosses her arms and treads the water with both arms and legs. Two can play this game. 

On the edge, the Doctor gawks for a brief second before hastily discarding his own clothes. When he’s down to his pants, he stops. 

Rose holds her breath as they stare at each other. In an instant, the air between them changes from playful and competitive to charged with intent. The Doctor peels off his pants and discards them somewhere over his shoulder. 

And he jumps.


	23. A Midnight Picnic (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose go out for a midnight picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madabouttennant (on tumblr) prompted: "midnight picnic"
> 
> This is silly and fun, and I like it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Doctor,” Rose sighs with a well-practiced amount of exasperation. “Why are there only bananas in the picnic basket?”

His face, lit up by the bright twin moons, displays incredulity at her reaction. “Rose,” he says solemnly. “Bananas are good.”

“Yeah, but Doctor, we’re havin’ a _picnic_. Not a banana festival,” Rose tries to explain, but stops talking when she notices the Doctor’s eyes glaze over at her words. 

_Banana festival._ Of course. 

She snaps her fingers in front of his face, pulling him out of his reverie. “Doctor. Doctor. _Doooooctor._ ” 

The Doctor blinks and focuses on Rose. “What?” he whinges. 

Rolling her eyes, Rose points at the picnic basket. “You can take me to a banana festival later. Right now we have a problem. Midnight picnic, remember? An’ all you brought is bananas.”

A slow smile spreads across the Doctor’s face, and Rose’s brow scrunches in confusion when he plunges both hands into his pockets. Moments later, the Doctor pulls out a carton of ice cream with one hand–

“Sonicked it to stay cold,” he explains, casually, as if she should have known.

–and three small jars of sugary syrup with the other. Rose waits as he returns his hands to his pockets, rifling around up to his elbows. His tongue plays against his top teeth as he concentrates. 

With a shout of success, the Doctor pulls out two bowls, two spoons, and a large can of whipping cream. He gives Rose her favorite crooked grin and winks. 

“Midnight banana split, Rose. Much better than a boring picnic.”


	24. It's Enough (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thinks about the changes he sees in Rose on the flight back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an anonymously written ask box fic written for my Pay it Forward Promo Secret Buddy, lastbluetardis (on tumblr). I asked her for a single word prompt, and she gave me "callous," and I really liked how this turned out, so I made a few grammatical/reformatting changes and posted it here. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

She’s more callous, now, sharp and hardened liked she wasn’t before. He watches her from his seat across the aisle. Her body is tense, and she holds herself in a way that tells the world to “back off” and “don’t come close.” Her lips are set in a firm line, her face blank, devoid of emotion. It’s Rose, but not _Rose_. Not yet. It pains him, disturbs him, to see her this way, this cold shell of the woman he loves. _He_ made her this way. Himself, the other him, doesn’t matter.

They’re both the same in the end. He shouldn’t disturb her. Clearly she doesn’t want the interruption. But maintaining boundaries has never been his strength. Cautiously he shifts across the aisle and into the seat beside her. 

“Rose. Rose.” A little louder the second time. 

She tenses, fight or flight engaged, but studiously ignores him. 

“Rose.” He says her name, thick and gravelly, and reaches to brush the hair away from her face. A lonely tear trails down one cheek, and he catches it with his index finger. He made her cry. _They_ made her cry. _They_ hurt her. “Please, Rose.” 

Finally, she glances in his direction, and he catches her gaze. Her face is impassive, like a stone, and he shudders, remembering how he’d once carved her likeness into stone as the goddess Fortuna. This face is nothing like that Rose, and the thought of never seeing it again might well destroy his single heart. “Please forgive me.”

For an agonizing moment, she doesn’t move, and he holds his breath. It’s not about whether or not he’s the Doctor, he thinks, although he’s sure there’s doubt. Rather, it’s about her choice. Her own mind. And he’s violated that trust once more. Stripped away her fight and left her in the one place she was trying to escape. Her hand, soft, but cold, covers his, and his breath exhales in a loud sigh. It’s enough, he thinks. For now.


	25. The Haunted House (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose look to buy a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prompted my Pay it Forward Promo Secret Buddy, lastbluetardis (on tumblr), with a single word prompt, and she gave me "obtuse." I wrote this ridiculous thing as an ask box fic. 
> 
> Lightly revised and reformatted. Unbeta'd.

"Are you being intentionally obtuse?" he asks. 

Mr. Smith gapes at him in disbelief before turning to Ms. Tyler. With one shared glance, they burst into loud guffaws, and he’s even more confused. "No," Mr. Smith gasps, trying to control his laughter. "We really want to buy it." 

"But the last three tenants all disappeared within six months," he argues, part of him not quite sure why he’s trying to talk them out of the sale. 

"Sounds like a good mystery, then, doesn't it?" Mr. Smith asks with a wide grin. 

“A good mystery with a cuppa tea,” Ms. Tyler quips. “Just what the doctor ordered.” They both dissolve into peals of laughter again, as if her words unearthed some long standing private joke. 

He rolls his eyes and huffs impatiently. No other realtor within a respectable driving distance has been able to sell the dilapidated shack in years, and it’s beyond his understanding why this rather…  _ unusual _ couple wants to buy this haunted house in the Middle-Of-Nowhere, USA. “Fine,” he sighs. “Here’s the paperwork. It looks like the funds have already been transferred, so the property should be yours as soon as you sign it.” He points to the signature lines, and they scribble signatures.

“No curtains or carpets here, Doctor!” Ms. Tyler laughs, as they run off toward the house. 

He shakes his head and turns to step inside his car, hearing only loud shouts and laughter in the background. What’s that they say in England? Oh yeah. 

_ Nutters. _


	26. Boredom (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor are at a symposium, and Rose gets bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as an anonymous askbox fic for lastbluetardis (on tumblr) during the Pay it Forward Promo. She prompted me with "symposium."
> 
> Unbeta'd. Minor revisions/reformatting.

They sit in the back row at the symposium, a gathering of universe renowned physicians to discuss a cure for some disease. “A once in a lifetime opportunity,” the Doctor had said. However, Rose, understanding very little of the futuristic medicine babble, is bored. She fidgets with her program, scrounges around in the Doctor’s pocket for a pen, doodles for a while, takes a break to relieve herself, and still, the conference continues. 

The Doctor sits next to her, enthralled. His face is lit up in a wide smile as he listens to the brightest minds of the time come together in one place. 

Rose lets her mind drift and squirms as she remembers the past week. A week spent in one state of undress or another in the various rooms of the TARDIS. She imagines the Doctor’s hands gliding over her skin, the way his tongue works over her clit, the way he feels inside her, and suddenly she’s all hot and bothered and needs a satisfying distraction. 

Normally, she’d turn to the Doctor for assistance in relieving this problem. But he’s absorbed in the lectures and doesn’t want to be a bother. Still, she can’t help the way her hand gravitates toward his thigh and begins a slow creep up his leg. Rose stares at the lecturer and fights back a grin when the Doctor shifts next to her. 

“Rose,” he whispers. “What are you doing?” She ignores him, and instead, moves her hand more boldly up his leg until it rests at the top of his thigh.

Her hand falls to cup the Doctor and finds him hard beneath his tight trousers. Giving up the innocent charade, she turns to him with a filthy grin. She’s pleased at the way his jaw drops open at her audacity. Thankful for the relative emptiness of the row and the darkness in the hall, Rose starts to stroke the Doctor and covers her lip with a finger to signify the need for him to remain quiet. Instead, he grips the armrests tightly, taut with tension as Rose works him through his trousers. 

It’s juvenile, what she’s doing, but the thought somehow empowers her. She’s certain the Doctor can sense her arousal for him, and her boldness in this public place amplifies every sensation. Part of her expects to get caught any moment, but she refuses to be deterred. 

Rose leans into the Doctor to whisper in his ear. “You’re going to fuck me later,” she says matter-a-factly. With her words, he can’t hold back soft grunt as he pushes his covered cock into her hand and comes. 

Rose cautiously removes her hand as the Doctor slumps down in his seat. She glances around, relieved no one appears to be interested in their… activities, before turning to the Doctor with a pleased smirk on her face. 

He leans in close to her ear. “You know, Rose, I think there’s an emergency on the TARDIS. It’s very important we leave right now. No need to stay.” She nods. They leave, and of course, there isn’t an emergency. 

Later, with his head between her legs, Rose doesn’t mind.


	27. Story Time (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose asks for a bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of adopted tenscupcake as a Secret Buddy for the Pay it Forward Promo, and I ended up writing this little anonymous askbox fic. It's not a prompt, but whatever. It fits well for the purpose of this collection. 
> 
> It goes into teen territory at the end, just FYI.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Minor revisions/reformatting for AO3.

"Once upon a time, there was a fair maiden named Rose. She turned the head of every price that passed her by, and– Oi!" Rose pokes him hard between the ribs. 

"I want a real story, you nutter. Tell me about one of your old adventures?" She nuzzles her nose into his bare shoulder and curls herself further into his side. 

The Doctor huffs. "Picky. Picky, you are." He pauses, thinking. "Alright, I have a good story. Once upon a time, there was an old, lonely traveler, burdened by decades of war." 

He strokes her hair, and Rose closes her eyes, content to listen. “And he hated himself, this traveler, due to unspeakable things he did in order to save the universe. Unforgivable, he thought. Until one day, he rescued a fair maiden, took her hand and said, ‘Run!’” Rose smiles into his side and wraps an arm around his middle, squeezing tightly. “But this maiden was no docile lady. Oh, how she argued with this traveler, challenged the things he said, and even saved his life from plastic aliens!”

Rose giggles, remembering. 

“He asked her to travel, and she said no. No! Can you believe that, Rose? But then the traveler did something he never does. He went back. And this time she said yes. And the traveler, well– He never did say how happy it made him. How her presence made the darkness a little less black. A little less painful.” Rose opens her eyes and lifts her head to stare at the Doctor. His brown eyes are warm, adoring, and the corners crinkle with his smile. 

“Time passed, and oh, the adventures they had, through time and space, everywhere and everywhen.” And this lonely traveler – well, not so lonely anymore – found his hearts beats increased when in the maiden’s presence, when she smiled, when she turned those honey eyes on him. And he was unable to resist her pull.” He pauses. “But then the unthinkable happened, and the maiden risked her life for his, saving him from the greatest evil. And in saving her, he changed, a new man from the flames.” 

Rose holds her breath, waiting for him to continue. 

“It took some time, but the maiden believed in this new man, accepted him. And this new adventure, well– It was brighter than ever. Sometimes the traveler was a right git, but the fair maiden set him straight, reminded him who he was, who /they/ were, and most importantly, forgave him. And oh, how he–” The Doctor quiets when Rose puts a finger on his lips. 

“An’ then the maiden couldn’t help herself after an incident with a beast and a black hole, and she kissed the traveler until he saw stars. And then, later,” she gives the Doctor a coy smile, “they shagged each other rotten.” 

“Rose,” the Doctor whines, “I wasn’t finished with my story yet.” 

Rose shrugs, grinning unrepentantly. “You were taking too long to get to the good parts.” The Doctor makes an unmanly squeak and shifts so he’s hovered over her body. 

“Oh, Rose Tyler, just for that, I’m going to take a very, _very_ long time to get to the good parts of the story.” He shoots her a filthy grin. “In fact, I’ll have you begging for me to to _finish_ …” He trails off, letting the word hang suggestively in the air. Rose’s eyes widen and her breath catches. “Consider it,” he begins, “an interactive story time.”


	28. The Most Terrible Kind of Torture (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets some new pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wndamaxiimof on tumblr sent me a trick or treat prompt for fluffy Ten/Rose with bananas. I hope it's okay if I included Jackie!!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

He’s sitting on Jackie’s sofa, aimlessly clicking through the channels, if for no other reason than to annoy Jackie. She busies herself with laundry at the kitchen table, letting out a barely audible huff of annoyance every time the channel changes. 

It fills him with a self-satisfied sort of glee. 

It’s all terribly domestic, being alone with his companion’s mother, but he finds he’s not as desperate to flee to the TARDIS like he would have been in such a situation in his last body. He admits wryly to himself that it has nothing to do with Jackie and everything to do with Rose and the way her honey brown eyes seem to break down any and all defenses he has against saying no to anything she asks of him.

Which is how he finds himself waiting for Rose to finish her shower (and _blimey_ , it’s been forty three minutes and seventeen seconds, and how is she not done yet?), casually lounging on the sofa, doing so something so trivial and mindless as annoying another human being by _channel surfing_. 

_Finally_ he hears the soft click of the bathroom door as it unlocks and Rose’s quiet shuffle to her bedroom. He shifts restlessly on the sofa, anxious to be reunited with Rose and to be freed from this awkward situation in which he finds himself, and shoots a longing glance toward the hall. 

Jackie looks over at him with a knowing smirk. “M’surprised you’re still here, Doctor. Last you would’ve been long gone by now, gettin’ up to god knows what on that ship of yours.”

He sniffs indignantly. “Rose asked,” he says. 

He wonders if he should be concerned by Jackie’s lack of response. 

The door to Rose’s room opens, and he sits up a little straighter when he hears her soft steps down the hall. “Rose. Finally. For a while I thought you–” She steps into his line of sight, and all coherent thoughts leave his mind. “I, uh–”

Rose stands before him wearing the tiniest pyjama shorts (if one really wants to call them that) he’s ever seen. And they’re covered in tiny bananas. 

He stares, his eyes roaming without his permission over her body. 

It’s not until Rose cocks her hip to the side, hand in place, and clears her throat does he tear his gaze away from the sight of her rather distracting legs and banana covered shorts. 

Despite his best efforts to hold any and all physiological reactions at bay, his ears turn red, and he fears the face that Rose fixes her rather terrifying glare upon is very much one that screams the cat got the canary. 

“See something you like, Doctor?” Rose’s voice is laced with amusement, and in the background, he’s dimly aware of Jackie’s snort of laughter. 

He should have gone to the TARDIS. It’s nothing more than the most terrible kind of torture for him right now. 

“Er, well–” He restlessly scratches the back of his neck before dragging his hand slowly through his hair, looking _anywhere_ but Rose. “Your knickers – _your shorts!_ – _BANANAS!_ ” The look he shoots Rose is filled with panic. “You have bananas on your shorts.” His eyes close briefly as he sighs in relief at the victory of expressing one comprehensible sentence.

“Oh, so you can make full sentences in that big Time Lord brain of yours,” Jackie says from her place at the table.

Rose sighs in exasperation, but tries to hide a smile behind her hand. 

“Oi! Jackie, I’ll have you know–” His bluster is cut off when Jackie interrupts.

“Oh, shut it, Doctor. You and I both know you’re arse over kettle for my daughter. ‘Bout time you do something about it, yeah?” Jackie continues folding towels without a glance in their direction.

The Doctor has no witty comeback to this and sits back in surprised shock at Jackie’s rather bold declaration. 

Rose, clearly sensing the uncomfortable tension, breaks the silence. “I found ‘em on sale when I was out shopping with Shareen.” After pointing to her shorts, she sits beside him on the sofa. “There’s a matching top, too, but…” She trails off suggestively.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows in question. 

Rose leans over and whispers in his ear. “I’ll show you on the TARDIS. S’not for mum’s eyes.” When she pulls away, she winks at the Doctor before stealing the remote from his hand and curling into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit I added to this ficlet in the comments, and the most edited version is [here](http://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/post/150649684517/trick-or-treat-fluffy-tenrose-which-involves) on tumblr.


	29. Miles from Home (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose get stuck in a rain storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for this week's TimePetalsPrompts ficlet prompt: [Nine x Rose - Caught in the rain]
> 
> I wasn't really sure where I was going with this when I started and kind of wanted to throw something tropey in it, but when I got to this point, I realized it was good as is. 
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the read through.

They’re miles from the TARDIS when the ominous clouds that have been threatening to unleash a torrential downpour all day finally break open, sending rain falling down in thick, heavy sheets. The rain soaks through their clothing in moments, chilling them to the bone. 

The Doctor’s not bothered by trivial weather events like steady rain and cold temperatures, but he knows Rose, entirely underdressed for today’s excursion, is miserable. Her body is prone to the cold in ways he’s never experienced, and he knows they need to leg it quickly back to their ship or find shelter as soon as possible. 

Slowing his pace, he glances at Rose. Her shoes squelch through the mud with each step, and her jeans, wide bottomed and heavy, flap uselessly under the weight of water, clearly slowing her gait. She’s wearing only a light jacket over a t-shirt today, and it clings wetly to her body. Rivulets of water stream down her face and neck and are quickly absorbed by her jacket. 

Through it all, however, her face, blotchy from running mascara, is determined, fierce, like she won’t let this minor inconvenience slow her down. 

The Doctor, tempted to ask if she’s alright, decides they’re both miserable enough for useless questions.  _ Of course _ she’s uncomfortable and tired.  _ Of course _ she’s cold. As they trudge through the rain, he puts his hands in his pockets and searches for anything that might provide some protection from the elements. He pulls out a flimsy umbrella, and Rose looks over with a wry grin. 

“Don’t think that’s gonna help now, Doctor.” She gestures down her body. “Already soaked.”

“Right,” he mutters. He tucks the umbrella back inside his pocket and keeps scrounging for something else. Finally, his hand wraps around an old hoodie of Rose’s he’d once stuck there for safe keeping after Rose removed it when they’d landed on a warm, desert-like planet. He keeps it inside his pocket for now but is relieved to know Rose has at least one dry item of clothing to change into if they seek shelter elsewhere. 

“‘m sorry, Rose. I should’ve been better prepared.”

Rose sighs, the sound blending in with her soft pants of exertion. “S’not your fault. Don’t apologize. I’m from London, yeah? I know how to deal with a bit of rain.”

The Doctor snorts. “A bit of rain. Rose, it’s more than that. It’s cold, and I know for a fact there’s not one dry piece of clothing on your body. Just cos you say it’s not my fault doesn’t mean we don’t need to find some kind of shelter.”

“Yeah, alright. But moving’s good, though. I’m not cold. Not yet.” Her voice tremors slightly, causing the Doctor to halt suddenly in his tracks. He gently turns Rose to face him and studies her face. Her hazel eyes bore stubbornly into his, trying to convince him that she can keep going, but he’s quickly distracted by a bluish tinge to her lips. 

Before he can stop it, one of his fingers traces lightly over her lower lip, and when she sucks in a breath of surprise, eyes quickly flicking to his, his hand drops suddenly to his side, clenching into a tight fist. 

The Doctor decides to ignore the reason his body seemingly acted outside of conscious thought and instead addresses the problem at hand. “Rose, you’re cold. We need to find shelter soon before you develop hypothermia.”

Rose lifts her arms up helplessly and lets them fall to her sides. “Yeah, okay, Doctor, but s’not like I have a spare set of clothes to change into even if we do find shelter. An’ we’re not  _ that _ far from the TARDIS, yeah?”

He realizes she’s right, and despite the hoodie he has tucked in his pocket, it wouldn’t be sufficient to cover the rest of her body. Closing his eyes, he reaches out with his mind to find the TARDIS and finds they’re only a few miles from the ship. Turning to Rose, he proposes a solution. “What if I carry you?”

Her forehead crinkles in confusion. “Wha’?” 

“We’ll get there quicker if you let me carry you on my back. I’ll hold your legs, and I promise I won’t let you fall.” He quirks his lips at Rose in a half smile. 

Even with the chilling rain, the Doctor notices the way her cheeks flush slightly at his suggestion. “Yeah, alright. Just…” She fixes him with a stern glare. “Don’t slip and fall.”

The Doctor feigns offense and makes to walk on without Rose. She laughs, and jogs forward a few paces until her hand slips smoothly into his and tugs him to a stop. “Sorry, forgot about how you’re ‘so impressive’ and all that for just a minute.”

The Doctor pulls his hand back. “Rose Tyler. Now I’m really offended.”

Rose laughs. “Oh, shut it. Now are you gonna carry me, or what?”

Turning around, he crouches down and secures his arms under Rose’s legs. When he stands up, he gives her a slight boost to make sure he can run with her legs wrapped under his arms, and it’s no one’s business but his own if he enjoys the way her arms hug him tightly around his neck. Her body presses tightly against his leather jacket, and Rose lets her face rest lightly against his. 

When she speaks, he shivers slightly under under the breath of her words. “Let’s go home, Doctor.” 

 


	30. A Cupcake for the Champion (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wanders around a Renaissance Faire and finds something for the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my unofficial secret buddy (tenscupcake) who prompted: "pumpkin"  
> The second half is a continuation of the original askbox fic when she requested more. ;) 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, smelling the comforting scent of spices and hay and _fall_. She and the Doctor are at a Renaissance Faire somewhere in the United States. A northern state… Minnesota, that’s it. 

It’s a much welcome change from the _actual_  Renaissance period they visited last week. Wrinkling her nose, Rose remembers the distinct lack of modern amenities. The movies tend to romanticize the nicer bits from that time and leave out the sewage running down the street.

Wandering the vendor stalls, Rose simply enjoys the atmosphere of the festival. She’s long since lost the Doctor, abandoning him in favor of the alluring white tents laden with crafty goods when he engaged in a Shakespearean word battle with an enthusiastic Ren Faire participant. 

Her stomach rumbles, reminding her it’s been far too long since she’s had a proper meal, and she spots a table laden with caramel apples in the distance. On the way, however, something orange catches her gaze, and she stops, turning to see what pulled her away from the apples. The table in front of her is filled with cupcakes topped in orange, green, and brown icing to look like pumpkins. The icing is further decorated with a variety of fall-themed sprinkles. 

She smiles and quickly purchases two. It’s become something of a tradition on their travels, indulging in a local dessert (or two or three). Whenever they get separated from each other on an adventure, she always finds some kind of sweet treat to give him when they’re reunited. Cupcakes are his favorite, vanilla with banana creme icing, to be specific, but she figures he’ll be pleased with a pumpkin cupcake, nonetheless. 

Hands now laden with cupcakes, Rose bypasses the caramel apple stand in search of the Doctor. Near the jousting arena, she finally spots his spiky brown hair sticking out of the crowd.

Slipping carefully between the mass of people, Rose finds the Doctor on winner’s stand, bending over to accept a simple golden crown as his prize. Of _course_  he won the jousting tournament. She catches the Doctor’s eyes as he scans the crowd for her, and he smiles widely, clearly in his element. The Doctor jumps off the stand when she finally arrives at the front of the crowd, and she holds out a cupcake filled hand. 

“Cupcake for the champion?”

The Doctor laughs out loud and winks at Rose. 

“Fantastic!” 

She blushes. 

The Doctor bites into his cupcake with relish, and mouth full, exclaims, “Pumpkin! Brilliant!” Rose rolls her eyes at her ever rude Time Lord. The Doctor finishes his cupcake in a few bites and eyes the second one she’d purchased for herself. 

“Oi, no! This is mine!” She sighs when he continues to disarm her will to resist with his soft, brown eyes and pouty lower lip. “Alrigh’.”

He preens and smugly takes the second cupcake out of her hand. This time, however, when he bites into the cupcake, a big dollop of icing smudges on the corner of his mouth. 

Filled with sudden confidence, she stands up on her toes and kisses the icing off with a tiny lick. She smacks her lips, enjoying her only taste of the cupcake (and the Doctor), and smirks at the Doctor, his glassy eyed gaze and the slight “o” of his mouth displaying his surprise at her audacity.

Rose tugs his hand. “Come on, Doctor. I’m hungry, and since _someone_  ate my cupcake, I want a caramel apple.” She bites her lip. “An’ if you’re nice, maybe you can try a bite of me.” The Doctor’s eyes widen. “I mean, mine.” 

And with that, she confidently leads him in the direction of the caramel apple stand.

**& &&**

He follows her lead without much resistance, probably still dazed by her pecking the icing off his mouth, and before she knows it, they’re at the caramel apple table. Having shared her cupcake with the Doctor, Rose is now properly hungry, and enthusiastically picks out a caramel apple drizzled with white chocolate and tiny chocolate chips. 

The Doctor, of course, picks out a caramel apple sprinkled with chopped nuts, and bites into his before she’s even paid the vendor. 

“Doctor!” she chastises, shaking her head. 

“What?” he replies, mouth full of apple, and his forehead scrunches together in confusion. 

Rolling her eyes at the vendor, she scrounges in her pocket for a few dollars and hands the lady her money. 

When she finally gets a chance to try her caramel apple, Rose closes her eyes and moans in appreciation. The apple is tart and crisp, the flavors blending wonderfully with the sweetness of the caramel and chocolate. 

Rose opens her eyes to take another bite of her apple, but she finds the Doctor staring at her, his lower lip jutting out just so. A tiny piece of caramel covered nut sits forgotten on his lip. 

Giving up entirely on the idea of actually eating, Rose steps forward and catches the Doctor’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling gently until the errant piece of nut lands on her tongue. In his shock, he steadies himself with his hands on her hips, and she pulls back with a smile. 

“You had somethin’, just there.” She points to her own lip before raising her eyes to his. They’re dark, the chocolate brown almost obscured by blown-wide pupils, and before she can say another word, his fingers bury themselves in her hair and pull her face to his. 

Rose gasps and drops her caramel apple to the ground in surprise. Within seconds, however, she’s melted into the kiss, and her tongue flicks over his lips, tasting more of the Doctor’s sweet treats. 

When they pull back for air, the Doctor speaks up in a high-pitched voice reminiscent of when Cassandra (in Rose’s mind) had kissed him. “I’m beginning to think you had an ulterior motive, feeding me all these sweets.”

Rose simply smiles and steals his caramel apple.


	31. Deception (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose processes the events of Journey's End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Secret Buddy (lastbluetardis) for the Pay it Forward Promo gave me the one word prompt: "deception/deceit/deceived"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The wind whips around her and the mist of the ocean spray cuts into her cheeks. The TARDIS’s last creaking shudder has disappeared, leaving only a quickly disappearing imprint in the sand. He stands next to her, cautious and hopeful, gripping her hand tightly within his. 

_ No. Not again. _

Without looking at him, she carelessly releases his hand and walks away. She thinks he calls after her, but the sound has been swallowed by the wind. One word flashes obnoxiously in her mind. 

_ Deception. _

He did it again. Deceived her. Lied to her. Withheld the truth  _ for her best interest. _ Always for her best interest. 

A ragged sob escapes, and she collapses onto her knees on the sand. She lets a scream tear from her throat, one full of anger and grief and frustration. And for a few minutes, she allows herself to release the storm of emotions that have been ready to burst out of her since she saw the Doctor running down the empty street. 

She worked unendingly for  _ years _ to get back to him, and then when she  _ finally  _ found him, the universe couldn’t even give them the reunion she’d imagined time and time again. And then not only did the Doctor almost die, but he almost regenerated.   
  
_ And then there were two of them.  _


	32. A Little Less Reading (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to distract the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Shutupandlovetennant on tumblr who I think needs a bit of smutty fluff after this week. While perusing tumblr, I found this smut prompt list and was inspired. ;)
> 
> [someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away]
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose slinks into the library and spots the Doctor in his favorite chair. He’s got his sexy specs on, and his brow is furrowed as he reads some massive tome on who knows what. Oh yes. Something to do with some temporal whatchamacallit thing for the console. She’d gotten distracted after the first ten syllables of his explanation, watching his long fingers animate his story, the way they’d then brushed through his hair, making it stick up on end, and the way his lower lip jutted out _just so_ in a pout when he realized she hadn’t been paying attention.

Really, it’s not her fault he’s so distracting to look at. 

She wraps her black, silk dressing gown more tightly around her and pads over to his chair. He remains focused on his book, but when she stands right beside him, his hand falls out to the side and runs up the back of her thigh, aimlessly stroking her freshly shaven skin. 

Goosebumps break out across her skin, and his touch further arouses her. Rose bites her lip. She’d waited for him during her shower, but when he failed to join, she decided to get his attention in a more direct manner. 

She moves to the front of his chair and moves to somewhat awkwardly situate herself on her knees, straddling his thighs from each side. His personal space invaded, the Doctor finally looks up. 

“Yes, Rose?” 

“Jus’ saying hello, Doctor. I had a nice shower.” She waits for a response.

He adjusts his glasses before running a hand through his hair. “Oh right, sorry. I was going to join you. It’s just, I really need to get this reading done,” he explains. 

Rose’s brow furrows, and she realizes she’s going to have to work a little harder to get his attention. With a casual tug, she releases the tie to her robe and lets it fall open, revealing a dark red corset underneath. She predicts the tops of her breasts are visible over the top of his book, and she cheers internally when his eyes flick upward for a moment before returning to his book. 

She frowns and looks down. Yes, everything is in order. She’d made sure of that before she left her room. Scooting a tiny bit closer, Rose peeks over the top of his book, letting her hair fall into her face. She looks up at the Doctor and dazzles him with her trademark tongue-in-teeth smile. It’s never failed to win him over yet. 

The Doctor flashes a wide smile back at her and quickly leans up to capture her lips with his. At the sudden motion, she almost falls off balance and yelps somewhat dramatically in response. A hand bolts out and wraps around her arm, holding her into place, before he settles back once more with his book. 

This time she huffs a little, a barely audible noise of impatience, and the Doctor’s hand, still loosely wrapped around her arm, falls to her thigh and squeezes gently. 

Is he having her on? 

There’s still a list of things she can do to distract him, but she’s bored and restless and has been not so subtly requesting her need for him _right now_ , so she decides to throw in the towel and give it all she has. 

With one finger, Rose traces the line of his zipper on his trousers and grins when she finds him hard below. He’s so close to where she needs his touch, so she scoots even closer so her core rests above him. It’s so close he’s faced with the decision to either hold the book above his head or place it on the ground. When she grinds down against him – once, twice, three times – he groans loudly and lets the book drop to the side of the couch. 

Her face is triumphant when he finally looks at her, his eyes almost black with lust, and she leans forward to place her hands on his shoulders before grinding against him once more. 

“Now, Doctor,” she whispers into his ear, “how about a little less reading and a little more fucking?”


	33. Smile (Nine x Rose -- Team TARDIS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose prints some photographs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Pay it Forward Promo Secret Buddy (lastbluetardis) prompted: "photogenic"
> 
> I had some fun with Team TARDIS.... And the Doctor's mouth running away from him. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose sorted through the stack of photos the TARDIS printed off for her and frowned. 

In every single one, her smile shone out of the image as she wrapped an arm around the Doctor. But the Doctor looked as though he’d rather be anywhere but within her embrace. He glared at the camera, full of impatience and irritation. 

_Is that how he really felt about her?_

Jack, their new companion aboard the TARDIS, had happily indulged Rose’s wishes for more pictures of her and the Doctor, and at every opportunity, snapped picture after picture during their adventures together. She’d traveled for so long with the Doctor and until Jack’s arrival, only had a handful of crappy mobile pictures to show for her time on the TARDIS. 

Finally, she’d asked the Doctor if he had an actual camera she could use, and he’d provided her with a small, pocket camera he said exceeded the quality of anything she’d find on Earth in her timeline. And she’d only just connected it to a port on console to print photographs. 

“Doctor,” she asked the moment the Doctor walked into the console room with Jack right on his heels, “why d’you look like you have something gone off under your nose in every picture of me and you?” Rose thrust the stack of photographs at the Doctor, and he riffled through the first several before handing them back to Rose with a sigh. 

Jack, however, intercepted and snatched the photographs out of his hand. “She’s right, Doctor. Would it hurt you to smile now and again? I mean, you do like Rose, right?” He smirked.

The Doctor huffed. “It’s only because Rose is more photogenic. You don’t need me to smile with Rose standing right there, blinding the whole universe with her beautiful smile.”


	34. Who's the rude one now? (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor may or may not be a bit rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my TPP Pay it Forward Promo Secret Buddy, lastbluetardis, who gave me the prompt: "finicky" 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"What, you gonna be all finicky now?" the Doctor groused as Rose poked the blue, speckled tentacle on her plate. "You know, it's rude to play with your food." 

Rose glanced uncomfortably over her shoulder to make sure their hosts weren't looking. "But Doctor, it's blue, an' it smells a bit like socks." She wrinkled her nose and gazed longingly at the Doctor's plate. "How come you got chips?" 

The Doctor smirked. "'Cos I know what to order, me." 

Rose scowled. "Now who's the rude one, hmm, Doctor?"


	35. Bit of a Bug (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is served something a bit buggy to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsonlythesoaps prompted me with: "Ten x Rose go out to eat at a restaurant that has odd food for humans."
> 
> I give on_the_drift credit for the bug idea. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd. Also, this is absolutely ridiculous.

Rose stares at her plate in horror. Several long, spindly legs stick out of the bed of greens and other unfamiliar vegetation. 

_Legs._

Legs that look like they’d been chopped off a giant spider, the one insect she cannot tolerate. 

Nope.

She can’t do this. There’s a lot she can do – _has done_ – as an intrepid travel partner of the Doctor, but this is drawing the line.

Glancing at the Doctor, her stomach lurches horribly when he shovels in a loaded fork-like utensil full of what looks to be a round, orange worm covered in thick black hair. _Oh no._

“Doctor,” she hisses. 

Mouth still full, he turns to her. “Hmmm?”

“Doctor, I can’t eat this. M’sorry, but I can’t.”

The Doctor grimaces as he swallows. “Rose, it’s considered an act of hostility if food is refused. I wish I could say you don’t have to eat it, but unless you want to go to prison, I don’t really think you have a choice. And trust me, if you think this is bad, wait till you see what they serve in prison here. I know.”

“But Doctor, it’s _spider legs_. You know how I feel about spiders.” She prods one of the legs with her fork, thinking quickly. “Can’t I just say I’m allergic or something?” 

Their whispered conversation is interrupted when their humanoid lizard-like waiter stops by the table. “Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. Is there a problem with your dinner?”

Rose shifts uncomfortably in her chair, feeling her face flush and a trickle of sweat roll its way down her back. “Um, thing is,” she starts, her voice wavering slightly. She feels the Doctor’s gaze on her face. 

“Do you reject the gifts from Emperor Exxphfaltrip?” The waiter raises his voice, and the quiet hum from the other patrons disappears as they all fall silent. 

“No, no,” she says hurriedly. “S’just, I’m allergic to spiders. I’ll get sick if I eat them.”

“Outrage!” The waiter looms over Rose. “You shall be punished for this heinous rejection!”

The Doctor stands up with his hands raised in the air in a gesture of placation. “Now, now, let’s all have a nice chat, hmm? I think what Rose meant to say is–” He’s cut off when the water screams for guards to arrest Rose. “Err, Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?” She stares at him with wide eyes. 

“I think it’s time to run!”

Just as the guards reach Rose, the Doctor grabs her hand, and they run for their lives back to the TARDIS.


	36. "Puisque c'est ma rose" (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, thinking Rose is asleep, recites a few passages from a favorite book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arynrds (on tumblr) sent me a prompt: "Well, how about "things you said when you thought I was asleep", Nine x Rose or Ten x Rose?"
> 
> Okay, so a little explanation for this ficlet. I watched "The Little Prince" on Netflix last week, and I was completely overwhelmed by Doctor/Rose feels and had to put it into writing, somehow. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> And all quotes are taken from _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (the English translation). And the title is a quote in French from the book, "Since she's _my_ rose."
> 
> I have a little idea for a follow-up piece to this as well, so stay tuned.

The end credits came to a stop, and the Doctor looked down at his sleeping companion tucked perfectly into his side, like she was always meant to be there. He telepathically told the TARDIS not to start another movie but made no effort to move from his reclined position on the sofa, trapped under Rose’s arm. 

Rose hugged the Doctor around his middle, and his arm curled around her side, holding her close to him. She dozed quietly, her long, steady breaths puffing against his jumper, warming his skin underneath. 

A battle raged within his mind. One part of him declared this all far too domestic, too personal, too _dangerous_. (Far more dangerous than most of their adventures.) He shouldn’t let himself get so close to his companions, because nothing good ever came from such endeavors. But the other part of him, that tiny part of him that yearned to understand humanity, told his negative half to “sod off” and leave him alone for just this night. While he most certainly didn’t deserve Rose’s attention, she gave it to him freely, and he didn’t have the strength to push her away. 

The TARDIS dimmed the lights, and the Doctor relished this quiet moment shared between the two of them. With the crazy life they lived together as of late, these moments were far and few between. And while he usually listened to the part of his mind that scorned such domesticity, allowing himself to _be still_ for once somehow felt right. 

As the Doctor reclined in the quiet darkness of the room, he remembered a quirky French story about a little prince. He glanced at Rose before resting his head against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes. 

_”But if you tame me, we’ll need each other. You’ll be the only boy in the world for me. I’ll be the only fox in the world for you…”_ The Doctor spoke in a quiet voice so as to not wake Rose and recited a collection of passages from the book. 

_”I’m beginning to understand,” the little prince said. “There’s a flower… I think she’s tamed me.”_

_”But if you tame me, my life will be filled with sunshine. I’ll know the sound of footsteps that will be different from all the rest. Other footsteps send me back underground. Yours will call me out of my burrow like music.”_

The Doctor paused before continuing and gently ran his fingers through Rose’s hair. _"But my rose, all on her own, is more important than all of you together, since she’s the one I’ve watered. Since she’s the one I put under glass. Since she’s the one I sheltered behind a screen. Since she’s the one for whom I killed the caterpillars (except the two or three for butterflies). Since she’s the one I listened to when she complained, or when she boasted, or even sometimes when she said nothing at all. Since she’s_ my _rose.”_

 _“On ne voit bien qu’avec le cœur. L’essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.”_ The Doctor jerked suddenly at Rose’s voice and looked down to see her staring up at him from her spot against his side. She grinned before repeating herself in English. _“One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes._ ”

“Ah,” the Doctor said sheepishly. “You know _The Little Prince_?”

“Mmhmm.” Rose nodded into his jumper and hugged him tightly. “Never liked reading much, ‘cept for that book. Even had a fox as an imaginary mate for a while. I loved dreamin’ about all the little prince’s adventures.” 

The Doctor listened intently to Rose, fascinated about this little glimpse into her childhood. 

“But then…” Rose stopped and sighed.

Brow furrowed, the Doctor prompted her further. “But then…?”

“But then I learned that it was just a story, not really true, yeah? Was a bit too fantastic. So I said goodbye to my fox and stopped believing in the stars. Kinda fell into the wrong crowd after that.” 

The Doctor didn’t like the melancholy edge to her voice. He straightened up and tilted Rose’s chin up so she looked him in the eyes. “Rose Tyler, there’s no such thing as too fantastic. Never stop believing in the stars. Don’t you dare.” 

“Course not, Doctor.” Rose smiled. “Not when you show me new ones every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow up piece is the next chapter!! Maybe grab a tissue or two. (Sorry!)


	37. "Le jour des quarante-trois fois" (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor experiences forty-four sunsets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7131800/chapters/18936421) in response to a prompt from Arynrds on tumblr, and I realized I wasn't done with _The Little Prince_ yet. 
> 
> This is the counter-part to that story -- it's angsty and a bit painful -- but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> And all quotes are taken from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (the English translation). And the title is a quote in French from the book, "On the day of forty-four times."

He stands on the small, empty planet, and grief overwhelms him. His hearts clench uselessly against the suffocating despair, and he wants to scream into the emptiness. Oh, he’d been so naive to think he’d shrugged off the sharpest bite of his losses for good, but no– The universe continues to toy with him like a play thing. 

And now it’s taken away Rose. 

His thoughts focus briefly on the book they’d read outloud together more times than he can remember. _The Little Prince_ – A tale about a boy and his rose.

_“There’s a flower… I think she’s tamed me.”_

He laughs out loud, the sound harsh and broken. Oh, she tamed him, alright. And he never had the power to resist her. Never wanted to resist, if he’s being honest with himself. 

So he’d let down his guard, let down all those barriers he’d held up for so long… And he’d do it again. Over and over again, if he could only have a few more seconds with her. A Time Lord who needs more time. The irony is not lost on him. 

In an undeterred frenzy, he’d searched for a way to find her, for a way to cross the Void between universes, until only one option remained. However, a moment before he’d flicked the switch to make it happen, there’d been a tiny blip on the monitor. 

A tiny planet. 

Illuminated by a sun. A very specific sun. 

With a sad sigh, the Doctor unfolds the chair he’s brought and sits down, remembering the words of the little prince. _“You know, when you’re feeling very sad, sunsets are wonderful…”_

And they are, he realizes. Wonderful. He scoots his chair forward every few minutes to watch the twilight, and he remembers every single sunset he enjoyed with Rose during their time together. It’s soothing, somehow, the strange way his sadness and awe blend seamlessly together. 

He watches the sun set forty-four times, just like the little prince, in honor of his Rose and their adventures together, before he walks back to his TARDIS and burns up a supernova.

Just to say goodbye.


	38. Acceptance Letter (Ten x Rose AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a secret boyfriend, and when she gets some good news, their secret is busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyler10fic (on tumblr) prompted me with: "'We’re keeping our relationship secret but oops… I just impulsively kissed you in front of a bunch of people… now what? Ten x Rose AU maybe?"
> 
> Um, so after the fact I realized I wrote more the actual action than the aftermath of the 'incident' so I hope that's okay. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd. This is definitely TEEN.

Everyone’s over for game night, and it’s Rose and Martha’s turn to host the weekly gathering. Donna, Jack, Mickey, and James are scattered around the room, lounging on one surface or another and watching telly while they wait for Martha to arrive. 

Martha, assigned with bringing the pizza, is unusually late after a long shift at the hospital, and Rose is getting impatient. All she really wants to do after yet another shitty day at work is go to James’s flat and shag him rotten, but it’s game night, and _no one_ skips game night. That and no one knows she and James are dating yet; it’s a secret she’d like to keep for a little while longer. 

Rose abruptly stands up and grabs an empty bowl, only minutes before filled with popcorn, and gives her mates a cross look. “Blimey, you lot are hungry tonight!”

“Aw, Rosie, come on. Working for Torchwood gives me an appetite.” Jack grins suggestively at her, and she rolls her eyes. 

“For the five hundred and eleventh time, it’s ever gonna happen, Jack.” Rose fights the instinct to glance at James, but she can almost feel him staring daggers at Jack. “And maybe you should bring your own popcorn. Some of us are trying to save money for uni… If I ever get an acceptance letter, that is.” She knows she shouldn’t be taking her frustrations out on her friends, but she’s just so ready for a change, ready to do something worthwhile and productive with her life. Rose Tyler is worth more than folding shirts at Henricks. 

Jack has the decency to look somewhat contrite. “I’m sorry, Rose. Really.” He pauses before jumping up to take the bowl for Rose. “Tell you what, I’ll go make some more popcorn. You just relax here while we wait for Martha.” He points to the empty seat next to James on the loveseat. 

As Rose plops down next to her boyfriend (ahem… _mate_ ), Donna’s phone dings with a message. “Oh! Martha’s just texted. She’s checking the post and is on her way up with the pizza. Mickey, go down and help her,” she demands.

“Yes, ma’am.” Mickey shoots her a mock salute before strolling to the door. 

In the few minutes of quiet before Martha and Mickey return, Donna ambles off to the kitchen to help Jack. As soon as she’s out of sight, James rests his hand on her back and leans in close to her ear. “You okay, Rose?”

She grins half-heartedly at James. “Yeah, s’just… Not really in the mood for this tonight, yeah? I’d rather be watching Disney movies at your place and, you know–” She smiles cheekily at him. “Improving my mood with other _activities_.”

James’s hand falls off her back, and without looking, she knows he’s nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck. “I thought we were keeping this a secret.”

“We are.” She points to the kitchen with her thumb. “They can’t hear us over that.” Donna and Jack’s loud, raucous laughter trickles into the living room from the kitchen. 

Before James is able to respond, the door bursts open, and Mickey runs inside waving an envelope in the air. “Rose! It’s your acceptance letter!”

Rose and James jump up from the loveseat at the same time Donna and Jack run back into the room. Martha follows behind Mickey and distractedly places the pizza boxes on the table before turning to Rose. 

With a deep breath (and slightly shaking hands), Rose takes the envelope from Mickey and stares at it. Her name is typed in bold, capital letters in the center of the envelope, and the university’s return address stands out in the corner. 

“Well, don’t just stand there! Open it!” Donna urges from her side. 

Rose swallows and passes the envelope to James. “You open it. I can’t– Oh god, what if I didn’t get in?”

“Rose, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Martha says. “You passed your A-levels and entry exams, and I just know you got in.” She smiles encouragingly. 

“You sure you want me to open this, Rose?” James asks. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rose whispers, “Just do it.”

The sound of paper ripping is the only sound heard as everyone holds their breath. 

“Oh, I _told_ you you’re brilliant! You got in!” Her eyes fly open just in time to see James throw the acceptance letter into the air and envelop her in a full-body hug that sends her feet flying into the air behind her. As soon as he places her back on her feet, he captures her lips with his, and her arms instinctively wind around his back, her fingers twisting into his hair to hold his head close to hers. 

Relief and happiness course through her veins, so she hops up and wraps her legs around his waist, thrilled to find him half hard for her under his trousers. James catches her, his strong arms holding her close, and they kiss each other hungrily as Rose moans into his mouth.

“I _knew_ it!” Donna shouts and turns to Jack with a laugh. “Pay up, ten quid.”

Donna’s laughter wrenches Rose from her adrenaline induced cloud of hormones, and her lips still against James’s. His body stiffens beneath her, and he slowly lowers her to the floor. They pull apart, both flushed and breathing heavily, and find their friends smirking knowingly at them. 

“So…” Mickey starts. 

Jack interrupts with a lascivious grin. “Oh, well done, you two. Well done. How long’s this been going on?”


	39. Consequences (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has to deal with the consequences of his counterpart's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermitinthetardis on tumblr prompted me with the angst prompt: "It's all YOUR fault" Tentoo x Rose :)"
> 
> It's an angst prompt, guys, so.... Not happy. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“It’s all your fault.” Her voice is dull, monotonous, devoid of emotion. And the iron fist already clenching and twisting in the Doctor’s stomach tightens more. 

“I know it is,” he replies. “But I didn’t really have a choice in the matter, either.”

Rose finally raises her red-rimmed eyes to his, and he flinches at the pure hostility he finds there. Anger, betrayal, hurt– All those things he’d long ago promised he’d never cause Rose were he to ever reunite with her. 

“ _You_ didn’t have a choice?” Rose stands up and slams her hands down on the table, her chest heaving with anger. “ _You_ didn’t have a choice?!” He meets her eyes, but the action wars with his instinct to look away, to run away and not look back. 

But no. This is Rose, and right now, he’s the only one available to bear the consequences of the other Time Lord’s actions. 

“Rose, I’m sorry he didn’t give you a choice. I know you didn’t come back for me. It’s him. It’s always been him. I’m sorry I happened. I never imagined my existence was a possibility.”

Rose barks out a harsh laugh. “You never imagined a lot of things.” 

He doesn’t deny it. 

“But I suppose,” she muses quietly, “we’d all be dead now if you hadn’t been created.” She laughs again, and the sound further twists his stomach. 

“Did you know?” she asks, and when he raises his left eyebrow in question, she elaborates. “Did you know he was gonna leave us on the beach?”

The Doctor sucks in a sharp breath. The truth will infuriate her and will possibly send her away forever. But he cannot start this life on a lie. 

“Yes.”


	40. An Unwelcome Visitor (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor intervenes when Rose is visited by an old boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megabadbunny send me an angsty prompt on tumblr: "Please come get me."
> 
> **Warning:** Reference to physical abuse/mild cussing. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Rose Tyler, I thought you said you wanted the whole day with–” The Doctor stops talking when Rose’s muffled sobs fill his ear. “Rose? Rose, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Doctor, please come get me.”

The Doctor grips the console’s phone tightly as a shiver of dread courses down his spine. His body tenses, ready to spring into action. “Where are you?”

“At Mums. She’s out with Bev, an’ my ex found out I was home, and–” She cuts off when sobs overwhelm her again. 

“I’m on my way.” He throws the phone on the console and sprints down the ramp, sending the TARDIS a mental shout of thanks when the door flies open automatically. 

Anger courses through his veins as he runs across the courtyard and up the stairs to Jackie’s flat. He has no idea what to expect when he gets there, and for a moment he wonders what he might do if Rose is hurt. Beyond what happened for her to call him in sobs, that is.

No one hurts his Rose. 

Reaching Jackie’s door, he doesn’t even bother to pull out his sonic screwdriver, and in an action reminiscent of his former self, he kicks the door open. It pops open easily, and somewhere in the back of his mind it registers that Jackie needs better locks on her door. 

“Hey, woah, buddy! Who the hell are–”

The Doctor doesn’t let him finish. Without thought, he stalks forward and lets the Oncoming Storm take over. The mangy idiot in front of him cowers in fear and backs up until he hits the wall in the hallway. 

“Who are you?” the man blusters, trying to assert some control over the situation.

“No. You don’t get to ask me questions. You’ll talk when I ask you to.” The Doctor grabs the front of his shirt and pulls the other man close to his face. “Now, where is Rose?”

“Said she– Said she had to use the loo or somethin’.”

The Doctor releases him and turns on his feet to the door across the hall. He knocks quietly. “Rose? I’m here.”

Rose flings the door open and falls into the Doctor’s arms. He soothes her quietly for a moment, seething at how her body trembles within the protective shield of his arms. Pushing her back gently, he studies her face and body to make sure the idiot behind him didn’t cause her physical harm. The Doctor gently caresses her face before gently kissing her forehead. 

“Rose, who the hell does this bloke think he is?” The other man has the nerve to speak again. 

The Doctor momentarily sees red, and after releasing Rose with a soft squeeze, he spins back to face the man. “I’m the Doctor, and that’s all you need to know.” He pauses to let the words sink in. “Did you hurt her?” His voice is calm, deceptively calm, and each word is enunciated with precise care. 

“I–” The man stops and flicks his gaze over the Doctor’s shoulder to look at Rose. 

“Answer me, now.” 

He swallows and looks back at the Doctor, flinching at the expression he finds there. “I just shoved her around a bit, s’all. Thinks she can–”

Without thinking, the Doctor shoves the man back against the wall, so hard that his head dents the surface with a satisfying smack. “No excuses. No one hurts my Rose. No one.”

“Doctor.” Rose tugs gently on the arm holding the man against the wall. “Doctor, let him go. He’s not worth it.”

“Rose, he–”

“Yeah, he did, but he won’t do it again, I promise.” Rose finds his hand and threads her fingers through his, and he calms infinitesimally at her touch. The Doctor watches Rose as she takes a deep breath and locks eyes with the man. “Jimmy, get the hell out of my life. I told you last time, but apparently it didn’t stick. Don’t come back, don’t talk to my Mum an’ me, don’t ever set foot in this flat again. Don’t come _near_ us. Now fuck off before you really see what the Doctor is capable of.” 

Jimmy has the decency to look properly chastised by Rose before he glances at the Doctor. He sighs and points at the door. “I think she said everything you needed to hear. Now leave.” The Doctor watches in relief as Jimmy leaves the flat, and when he’s gone, he turns to Rose and envelops her in a hug. 

“Rose, are you sure you’re fine?” 

When she sighs, he feels the heat of her breath through his suit jacket. “He’s my old life, Doctor, and I just want to be rid of him. I thought I was, but I guess he just wanted the last word. Told him off, though, didn’t I?" She snorts and pulls back to look at him. "Thanks for coming. I wasn’t sure if… Well, thanks for coming.”

The Doctor simply squeezes her tighter. 

“I’ll always come for you, Rose. Always.”


	41. Dear Diary (Rose Tyler, Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose journals her time in Pete's World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angst prompt from Gingergallifreyan on tumblr: "Please come get me."
> 
> I decided to go with a journal entry by Rose, so I hope it's okay. I wasn't quite sure how to format it, so just pretend that any italics or bold phrases are words you'd underline or highlight or somehow emphasize if writing a journal entry of your own. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_Day 67_

67 more days than I ever thought I’d be here in this parallel universe. 

Mum thinks writing down my feelings will help. I don’t think it will, but there are only so many times I can scream into a pillow every day. I don’t know if I can’t cry anymore. Of course, I always wonder that, and then something reminds me of the Doctor or the TARDIS and the best life I've ever had and I find a way to cry some more. 

Mum… She understands only so much, and now she’s happier than she’s been since Dad died. I don’t really want to bother her any more. I think she feels guilty for being so happy, with me being so sad, but I want her to have this life. She deserves another chance at happiness after all she’s done for me and after everything she’s lost. 

And Micks, well. Sometimes I think he expects us to get back together. **But I can’t. Not ever.**

My heart belongs to the Doctor, and I don’t even know if he knows how I feel. I wanted to say the words so many times, but it never felt like the right moment. Seems strange now, not saying the words. When we kissed, when we shagged, when we held hands. Anytime is better than when it's too late. _Like now._

 _God, I miss him._ Sometimes I can’t breathe, because I left my heart in another universe. This is worse than death, knowing the man I love more than anything in the universe is alive but _impossibly_ separated from me. This is the last thing I expected when I ran into the TARDIS all those years ago. Falling in love with an alien? _Falling into a different universe, forever separated from the one I love?_ I didn’t think this life was possible. 

But then I did. Fall in love with an alien. I do love him. _Doctor, I love you._ And if you don’t find a way back, I’ll never be able to tell you. 

Please come get me, Doctor. Please. 

I need to tell you.

I don’t know what I’m going to do here without you. Pete’s been taking me to Torchwood with him, and I’ve started the basic agent training, but I’m hoping I don’t have to finish it. I keep telling everyone you’re coming, and the looks they give me are filled with pity. _I hate it._

I'm at the top of my class except for weapons training. You taught me there was always another way, and I hate that I have to comply by the rules of the same bloody organization that got me stuck here. Pete keeps telling me it's for my safety because not everyone has a brilliant Time Lord to keep them safe all the time. Course that just reminded me again that you're not here.

If you can't find a way, **I'll figure out how to come back to you.**

Somehow, some way. 

_I can’t stay here forever._

And I promised you forever.


	42. What Happens Next (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose kiss after being reunited. (Post-Krop Tor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "Then there is tongue."
> 
> Honestly, I take a week off from writing and forget how to do it. Hopefully this doesn't totally suck. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

There’s a moment after the coms with the crew cut out when only the sound of the rotor whooshing up and down can be heard. Then suddenly, they’re wrapped in each other’s arms, her face buried into the flap of his jacket and his face tucked in the crook of her neck. They cling to each other desperately, with the intensity of lovers almost lost, as the tension of the last few days dissipates around them. 

“I thought I lost you,” Rose mumbles into the Doctor’s chest. 

In response the Doctor simply holds her a little tighter. 

Several minutes pass as they simply sink into each other’s embrace. Rose is content with the silence, calmed by the way the Doctor’s hearts beat steadily beneath her ear, but the way the Doctor runs his hands up and down her back soon proves distracting. His hands fall lower and lower with each pass until finally, his fingers brush against her bum. 

“Doctor?” She pulls back and gasps at what she finds in his eyes. They’re hooded and dark, filled with emotion she can’t quite believe. Before she fully processes her actions, Rose stands up on her toes and presses her lips against his. 

The Doctor responds readily, as if he’s been waiting for her to make the first move, and his hands cup her bum and pull her closer to his body. Rose feels him beneath her, the length of him pressing into her hip, but her mind wanders from that impossible discovery to focus on the way he’s kissing her, as if it’s the last chance he’ll ever have to press his lips to hers. 

At first it’s just his lips moving intently against hers – and of course she kisses back – but then there’s tongue – the same inquisitive tongue frequently sending her daydreams into the gutter _is now exploring her mouth_ – and Rose gets lost in the sensation. There are sounds, soft pants and low moans, as they press impossibly closer together, kissing without pause, until finally, Rose has to pull back for air. 

She’s pleased when his breathing is just as ragged as hers.

“Doctor, um.” Rose bites her lip and chances a glance at his face. His mouth hangs open in shock and his eyes are slightly glazed, but she continues. “I’m a bit... Was thinking of taking a shower, yeah? Want to forget about…” She trails off. “Want to forget about everything for a while.” Rose takes his tie and plays with the loosened knot. “An’ I was wondering if you want to join me. In the shower,” she adds, just to make sure he understands her proposal. 

The Doctor blinks and looks down at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “I’d like that very much. Lead the way, Rose Tyler.”


	43. Another Way (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hostile alien holds Rose hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Lvslie in response to an angst prompt on tumblr: "Please, put it down."
> 
> **Warning:** Brief mention of blaster gun/violence.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The air crackles with tension as the Doctor stares in horror at the scene in front of him. 

A scaly, orange alien holds Rose in a chokehold with a blaster gun aimed directly at her heart. 

_No._ He won’t lose Rose. He can’t. There’s simply got to be another way. 

“Please, put it down,” the Doctor says, his voice deceptively calm. “Listen to me. I can help you.” The alien simply grunts in response and presses the gun harder into Rose’s chest.

Rose’s eyes flick to his and underneath the terror, he finds a hidden message, just in case. 

_Goodbye._

He’s a _Lord of Time_ , and he’s not about to let Rose’s story end this way. Not _her_. Not Rose. It’s too soon for unnecessary goodbyes.

“I don’t think you understand me,” he continues in a steely tone, before casually sticking his hands inside his coat pockets, searching for his sonic. 

The hostile alien focuses on the movement for a fraction of a second before returning its attention to the gun. Its finger shifts over the trigger, and from several feet away, the Doctor hears Rose’s sharp intake of breath. 

It finally speaks, and its voice sends shivers down the Doctor’s spine, like nails dragging slowly down a chalkboard. “I understand you.” It tightens its hold around Rose’s neck, the Doctor knows the raspy sound he hears is Rose struggling to breathe. His body tenses, ready to move, but the alien speaks again. “I’ve waited long to take my revenge on a Time Lord. You murdered my people, my family. And now it is my turn to take away the one you love most. It’s only fair.”

The Doctor’s stomach churns with disgust. Everything always comes back to the Time War and the heinous acts his people committed for the greater good. But now is not the time to wallow in self-loathing and regret. 

“Fair.” He latches onto the word and uses it to draw out the moment. To distract the alien while he blindly sets his sonic screwdriver. “Ah, now you see? That’s where you’re wrong. Oh, so very wrong.”

The Doctor knows the creature is listening, despite the way its hand grips the blaster just a little bit tighter with his words. He needs to act now before these idle moments invite further disaster. “You see, it’s never fair to kill another being, no matter the circumstances. And like I said, there’s _always_ another way.”

The moment the last word falls from his lips, he activates his sonic screwdriver from inside his pocket. A high pitched siren emanates from inside, and when the alien drops the blaster and lets go of Rose to cover its head, the Doctor pulls his sonic out and holds it in the air. The device releases a frequency at a perfect pitch to effectively disorient the creature long enough for him and Rose to make an escape. 

Rose stumbles to his side, and the Doctor closes his eyes for a split second of pure relief when her fingers slide between his, her hand safely back where it belongs. Turning to Rose, he says one word.

“Run.”


	44. One Life (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor reacts when Rose gets injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hanluvr with the prompt: purple
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor examines the ugly purple bruise on Rose’s leg with the most tender of touches, his jaw clenched in anger. 

“Doctor, m’okay. It’s just a bruise.”

“It’s not just the bruise, Rose. One life.” He looks at her and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “We only have one life to share with each other, and I couldn’t bear it if…” He can’t even finish the thought in his mind.

Rose sighs and shifts in bed with a wince to grab the Doctor’s hand. “Doctor, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, yeah?”

He grins, remembering the exchange.

“Yes.”


	45. This isn't what it looks like (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes home to an unexpected sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini fic prompt from Skyler10Fic: guitar
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose steps inside their flat and cringes when the horribly grating and off-tune chords of an electric guitar accost her ears. 

With a grimace, she places her things on the kitchen table before walking further inside the flat in search of the origin of the musical… noise.

While passing the office, Rose stops in her tracks and stares at the sight in front of her. The Doctor stands completely starkers in the middle of the room, eyes closed, as he enthusiastically pounds out a song (or something like that) on the guitar in his hands. 

“Doctor?” she asks, before erupting into uncontrollable peals of laughter. It only intensifies when he stops suddenly and looks at her with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

“Uh, Rose,” he coughs, cheeks flaming red. “I, uh– This isn’t what it looks like.”


	46. Among the Trees (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose experience a treehouse concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny fic prompt from Chiaroscuroverse on tumblr: "treehouse"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Her cheeks tingle from the cold when she steps out of their treehouse bedroom onto the balcony. She’s bundled in a thick winter coat, boots laced up to her knees, and a floppy, knitted hat that covers her blond hair. 

Clouds lay heavy over the treetops, and in the dim light of dusk, snow falls thickly onto the rest of the village hidden among the trees. Lights from the various dwellings twinkle like fireflies, and she smiles. 

“Doctor,” Rose calls. “Come look.” Her breath comes out in icy puffs.

The Doctor sticks his head out of the doorway and beams widely. “Snow! Real snow! Brilliant!” He disappears for a moment before stepping outside, shrugging his coat onto his shoulders. 

He joins Rose at the sturdy railing, and she leans contentedly into his side as they silently watch the snow fall. A few minutes later, Rose lifts her head when she hears the melodious lyrics to a familiar Christmas song swell from a whisper into a captivating chorus. The villagers sing as one from their homes scattered among the trees, and tears spring to her eyes at the sound.


	47. Little Bit of Love (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's known for ages what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Jeeno prompted me with "love" and I wrote a little bit more. It's cheesy and quite fluffy, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

He’s known for ages what it is. 

That feeling he has when his eyes linger on Rose for the first time every day, when she stumbles into the galley in sleep mussed hair and baggy pyjamas, barely coherent while she waits for her tea. 

That feeling he has when Rose smiles at him, especially when it’s _that_ smile, the one with her tongue. 

That feeling he has when Rose takes his hand, squeezes it once, and then lets her thumb brush gently against his. 

That feeling he has when Rose runs at his side, accompanying him into unknown adventure, laughing all the way. 

That feeling he has when Rose tells off a deserving leader for any number of socially unjust crimes, when she stands up against the wrong doings of the universe.

It’s familiar and unfamiliar all at once, and it burns through his veins like the fires of regeneration, completely out of his control. This him had been born loving her, and he finally accepts it for what it is.

_Love._

But he’s still a coward and cannot say the words he knows she longs to hear. The words he’s glad _she_ doesn’t say, because what they have, what they _are_ , is more than the human definition of the concept. 

So he shows her without words.

Waits ready, tea in hand, when she arrives in the galley each morning. 

Smiles back at her with this hearts clearly visible in his eyes.

Takes her on whirlwind tours to see the most wondrous sights of the universe.

Researches the best places in the galaxy to get chips and takes her on a date once a week.

Hugs her back with an enthusiasm quite unbecoming of a mighty Time Lord.

And when people assume they’re a couple, they just smile and roll with it, neither confirming or denying, even though they both understand that what they are can’t be put into words. 

Life is always better with a little bit of love in it. 

He knows this now.


	48. Extra Dessert (Tentoo x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's cake. And icing. And a BJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP ficlet prompt (Tentoo x Rose free-for-all) and the drabble prompt (cake).
> 
> This is pure filth. Just warning you.
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the beta.

They’re naked, sitting on their bed as they enjoy the last few bites of the Doctor’s birthday cake. As soon as he swallows, Rose shifts to her knees and plants a slightly messy (but sweet) kiss to the Doctor’s lips. Without warning, she grabs his tie from the bed and ties it around his eyes.

“Rose, wha…?”

“Shhh, Doctor, just lay back and don’t move.” As he follows her orders and positions himself against their pillows, Rose gets off the bed and pads to her dresser to retrieve the piping bag full of icing she’d hidden there earlier that evening while preparing the cake. 

She returns to the bed and smirks at the Doctor, who’s fully hardened length twitches almost imperceptibly on his stomach. Rose takes him in hand and pumps him a few times before wrapping her fingers around his base with one hand and squeezing the icing around his cock with her other. 

The Doctor’s still beneath her as she creates her masterpiece, until finally, his curiosity gets the best of him. “Rose? What– What are you doing?”

Deciding to answer with actions rather than words, Rose licks him from base to tip and covers him with her mouth as she swirls the icing around him and swallows. The Doctor groans loudly, his hips thrusting up from the bed, and she grins around him. 

“Stay still, Doctor. I’m trying to enjoy the rest of my dessert,” she commands.

“I thought–” He gasps loudly as she licks his length again, repeating her actions from earlier. “I thought – ugnh – I thought it’s _my_ birthday.”

Rose rolls her eyes and releases him with a pop. “Are you complaining?” She doesn’t touch him, and his hips raise of the bed in search of her. 

“Ehm, no. Not as such.” He pauses as his words sink in. “I mean, _no_ , absolutely not complaining.”

“Mmmhmm, that’s what I thought.” Rose tortures him without touch a few more moments, enjoying the sight of him splayed out in front of her, before leaning down and gently nibbles the skin over his hipbone. The Doctor jerks in surprise and clenches the duvet with his hands.

“Rose.”

She returns her attention to his cock, licking the remainder of the icing from him, and with each stroke of her tongue, she feels him trembling with effort to control himself beneath her. The hand not supporting herself slips between his legs and inches toward the base of his length. Letting out a loud moan and the added sensation on him, Rose knows he close to the edge and redoubles her efforts to make him break. 

Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucks his tip, and her hand provides a complicated little twist to his cock. With a shout, he thrusts once and stills beneath her as he comes in her mouth. She swallows him down before gently releasing him and crawling up his torso. Straddling the Doctor, she leans over and removes the blindfold from around his eyes, and he stares up at her, dazed and dumbfounded. 

“Happy Birthday, Doctor.”


	49. Dark Corners (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets captured, and the Doctor finds her just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to an angsty prompt on tumblr: "Don't fucking touch me!"
> 
>  **WARNING:** Suggestive non-con scenario. It's not actually non-con, as the Doctor finds her in time, but if such scenarios that could lead to rape and/or physical abuse are not your thing, please don't read this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

He hears Rose’s steely demand and whips around toward the direction of her voice. He’s been searching for her for hours, ever since she failed to meet him back at the TARDIS at their agreed upon time, and he’s followed a trail of uncertain clues to these dark and dingy underground corridors. 

The slight edge of panic in Rose’s voice makes his blood run cold, and he grips his sonic screwdriver tightly as he creeps along the passageway toward her voice. Despite his desire to run in, screwdriver blazing, he’s not sure if Rose’s captors are armed, and the last thing he wants is for Rose to be injured... Or worse. 

There’s raucous laughter and whimpers from Rose, and when she cries out in pain after what sounds like a vicious slap, he forgets his hesitation and storms into the room. 

Three burly men surround Rose, who’s huddled in a dark corner. A solitary light hanging from the ceilings casts murky shadows off the walls, but he’s able to spot a trickle of blood on her face from a cut on her forehead. And despite a few other bruises and scuffed clothing, her clothing looks intact – he breathes a sigh of relief – and she doesn’t appear to have any other major injuries. 

After his brief examination of Rose, he turns his attention to the men. “Get away from her. _Now_ ,” he commands. 

They start at his presence and laugh when they turn to find him standing in front of them. “What’s a skinny bloke like you gonna do ‘bout it?” one of the men mocks. 

“Do you really want to find out?” For just a moment he lets the Oncoming Storm out, that dark part of him that’s able to conquer worlds and vanquish the greatest evils from around the universe. When he stares at the men, his eyes blazing with tension and fury, they flinch at what they find written on his face, but stand resolute against him.

The Doctor flicks the setting on his sonic. “That was your one chance.” Without blinking, he activates the sonic and focuses the painful frequency emanating from the tool on the three men, careful to avoid Rose. It’s a frequency to disrupt neurological function, to maim but not kill, and he hopes it will be effective punishment for the men who clearly deserve far worse. 

As they collapse to the ground, writhing in pain, he tucks his sonic back into his coat and runs to Rose’s side, desperate to make sure she’s safe.

“Rose!” His arms carefully wrap around her, and he pulls her gently into his lap. 

She winces in pain, but gives him a brave smile. “I’m so glad to see you, Doctor. They almost...” She trails off, loathe to bring the thought to the surface.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry I’m late, Rose. I’m so sorry.” He buries his head into her neck and breathes in the essence of her, relieved to have her in his arms. “Let’s get out of here, hmm? I think you’ve had enough of dark corners for a while.”

“Please, just...” Her voice tremors with anxiety. “Please don’t leave me, Doctor.”

“Never,” he promises.


	50. The Natural Course of Things (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose embrace a shift in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous prompter flattered me with nice words and a prompt for a "first kiss" in Pete's World. Hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for looking it over for me.

They’ve settled into a rather unexpected routine, Rose halfheartedly going back to her duties at Torchwood and the Doctor spending his days in the small outbuilding on Pete’s property to start growing their TARDIS. 

An unsettled sort of peace has fallen between them, one that’s slowly made easier with each conversation about the actions and decision of the other Doctor (and this one), what transpired on the beach in Norway, and the little pieces of knowledge about what they’d experienced in the years since that terrible day at Canary Wharf. 

Sometimes there are tears, sometimes words of anger or resentment, but little by little, soft smiles and eye-corner crinkles replace forehead creases and frowns. Little by little, laughter replaces uncomfortable silence. Until one day – 

_“Doctor, I’m moving back to my flat. Come live with me.”_

_“Oh, so I’m the Doctor now?”_

(It’s accompanied with a pleased click of the tongue and a quickly beating heart wondering,  _Does she want me?_ )

(To which she rolls her eyes and takes his hand thinking,  _I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t._ )

– they move from the mansion to her flat, and for a while, he sleeps in the guest room. But it’s easier, now, less complicated than before. It’s like a weight has been taken off their shoulders, and they’re content to let things progress naturally, to tentatively try out this new life on the slow path. 

Until one morning, the Doctor’s feeling a buzz from the aftermath of a pleasant dream, and he pads into the kitchen to find Rose, hair mussed from sleep, wearing an oversized t-shirt with her legs on tantalizing display, and he simply can’t help the way his body gravitates to hers, the way his fingers push aside her hair, and the way his lips graze over the side of her neck. 

It’s the natural course of things. 

And when she shudders under his touch and turns to him with heavy-lidded eyes that flick to his lips every few seconds, he simply can’t help the way he leans down and presses his lips to hers. Rose’s soft gasp of surprise turns into a satisfied moan that spurs him onward, deepening the kiss while pulling her closer, tangling one hand into her hair and securing the other around her back. 

“Finally,” he whispers, placing soft kisses along her jaw.

“I thought you’d never,” she whispers back.

Time suspends for them in this moment, acceptance, forgiveness, and love colliding as one, and they revel in the significant shift in the path they’ve chosen to take together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this volume of prompts with this one. From here on out, I'll be separating my NSFW and teen/under prompts into two different collections. Hope you keep reading! :)


End file.
